Hard Days Work
by BTRLoganLover77
Summary: this is a fan fic involving Kendall and Logan of big time rush. Adult themes 18 plus only. If you cant Take sex and dominance DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hard Days Work Chapter 1

First of all let me say this…. I have started to read many of the fan fics on here and I am a fan so I am going to try to do one of my own! Please Rate and review!

Pairing :Kendall and Logan

Disclaimer: I do not own any members of big time rush….. I just enjoy them!

Kendall Schmidt took a deep breath as the director yelled "Cut!" This meant the end of his 12 hr day. He smiled as he looked over at Logan smiling. "I am so dead tired I could fall asleep right here! Can you drive us home tonight?" Logan smiled "Yes baby I can I am still good to go but lets get out of here!"

Carlos Pena was bouncing around still so full of energy after a long day of shooting on their hit TV Show Big Time Rush. Looking over at Kendall he smiles seeing just how tired he is. Logan and his fingers are mingled together and Kendall is leaning against Logan's small form. Wishing he had someone to do that with he turns and heads for his dressing room to let off some steam.

Kendall and Logan walk out hand in and hand to Logan's car and he slides his almost passed out boyfriend in the passenger seat putting his seat back so that he may rest on the 30 min drive back to their mansion. Logan smiles as he slides in next to Kendall his hand gently rubbing his arm each time he shifts the car trying hard to keep his eyes on the road. Pulling into their driveway Logan pushes the button on the dash and the large gates open smiling as the sun is just starting to rise over the ocean in the distance he smiles. This is Logan's favorite time of the day. He can hear the waves hitting the rocks down on the beach. He smiles and gets out of the car opening the car door with a smirk on his face he leans over kissing him gently. Then reaching down he slips his hand inside Kendalls pants giving his swollen manhood a good squeeze and whispering. "wake up Kendall we are home." Kendall sighs and winces "But Logie I want more". Logan smiles as he hears that name Logie "come in and I will give you so much more baby." Kendall smiles and darts out of the car and into the house losing his clothes as he runs to the bedroom.

Logan walks slowly thru the house making Kendall wait even more seeing each piece of his young boyfriends clothes as he walks thru the large house to the bedroom. He walks in and sees Kendall laying ther eon the bed completely naked. He stops short. "Now don't you think I should be naked too Kendall or is this a one man show" Logan winks as Kendall rises from the bed. Logan stands knowing that he will be stripped quickly as Kendall seems way more aroused today than most other days.

Kendall stands stripping off Logan's clothes his thoughts on one thing. Wanting so badly to be used by his boyfriend and then falling asleep in his arms. Suddenly Logan is naked and his arms pull Kendall close to him.

Logan kisses Kendall his tongue invading Kendalls mouth showing him that he is his. A moan escapes Kendalls lips and into Logans mouth. Wanting so badly to feel Kendalls talented mouth on his cock. Logan pulls away and pushes Kendall down and says one word "Suck"

Kendall knows exactly what to do and he does it. Slipping Logans nice cock into his mouth sucking his cock deep into his throat. Moaning vibrating his lovers cock in his throat feeling his own cock hardening he wraps a hand around his cock and begins to jerk himself off.

Logan looks down seeing Kendall playing with his cock. Logan grabs Kendall by the back of the hair pulling his mouth off his cock. "did I tell you you could touch yourself this is my TURN you need to wait!" Kendall lets go of his cock putting his hands on Logans nicely sculpted hips. Logan smirks as he begins to ram his cock into the back of Kendalls throat. Fucking his mouth hard with every thurst of his hard cock smiling. Logans moans getting louder Kendall knows he will cum soon…. He pulls his cock from Kendalls mouth and stands him up their groins grinding against each other. As Logan begins to cum their cocks mashed together he smiles then pushed Kendall back the bed spreading Kendalls legs he smiles. Looking down at Kendalls puckered ass smiling as Logan runs his cum all over his own cock moaning. Giving Kendall his hand having him lick it.

Kendall groans as Logans offers him his cum covered hand moaning as he licks the thick sticky salty fluid from it. He moans as Logan spreads his ass cheeks knowing what is gonna come next.

Logan spreads his ass cheeks his tongue coming to Kendalls ass he hears Kendall start to whimper as his cock hardens automatically. Logan still completely hard he gets Kendalls ass good and wet. Standing and lining up his cock with Kendalls pucker. Ramming his cock deep inside Kendall stretching his cock. Kendall now sweating as Logan grabs his cock jerking his cock in the same way that he fucks him, hard and fast. Hearing the familiar sound of Kendalls whimpering knowing he is gonna cum soon. Logan picks up the pace as Kendall screams "MMMMMMMM Yes Logie Fuck me ooooh Im gonna cum!" Logan smiles… Ramming so hard and fast as Kendall finishes cumming all over his abs the force of his cumming send Logan over the edge once more filling Kendalls ass with his own cum.

Logan pulls out of Kendall pulling the down comforter back he pulls Kendall close to him. Laying his head on Kendalls expansive chest. "I love you Kendall" Kendall smiles "I love you too Logie now lets sleep" They drift off to sleep in each others arms.

Now that's the way to end a hard days work!

So, what do you think? Please rate and review! More chapters to come!

Thanks for reading! BTRKoganLover


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Days Work

Chapter 2

By BTRKoganLover

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, I wish I did though!

Ok here is another chapter! I haven't gotten any reviews on the first one but… I can't stop writing.. So enough about me Lets Go!

Later that Day

Logan awoke to the sound of his phone ringing in the other room. He sighed getting up leaving Kendall sleeping in their bed. He pads to the kitchen and pulling his phone off the charger and looking down to see he has a voice message. Pressing down one he goes to his voicemail his face lights up as he hears James voice. "Hey Logan sorry I know you are probably sleeping but I just was calling to see if you wanted to come over for a movie tonight. Call me back!"

Logan smiled as he looked at the clock and went to his contacts calling James back. The phone ring once and James voice comes over the phone.

"Hey Logan I wasn't expecting you to call right back" James said

Logan says "Yea well the phone woke me up you know me I am a light sleeper Kendall is still sleeping. Yea I think we can come over for a movie tonight!"

James smiles on his end of the phone. "Good wanna pick up some takeout and come over about 9pm?"

Logan says "Yea we will be there…. I gotta go take a shower now James see ya later!"

Hanging up the phone Logan gets a worried look on his nicely chiseled face. He walks upstairs and begins to run a hot shower stepping under the steaming water. Thinking _James never invites us over he must be really lonely . We really need to find him someone. Carlos is happy and of course Kendall and I are happy but James needs someone. _Suddenly the shower door opens and breaks Logan's concentration. Kendall presses his chest to Logans back wetting his hair as he does so.

"Mmmmm Hello Logie, I woke up and you were gone and I have a lil problem," Turning Logan around he shows him just how hard he is. _"_I woke up like this…. Please Logie…. I need you!" Logan smiles as he grabs the soap lathering up Kendall's cock. "yes you are very hard how about you fuck me this time baby I know you want to…" Logan smiles as he leans against the shower wall Kendalls cock wet with soap.

Kendall smiles as he kisses the back of Logan's neck unable to wait he starts to push his now aching hard cock into Logan's ass. Logan whimpers a bit as Kendall's large hot cock enters his tight ass moaning as he finally pushes past the pain and the pleasure begins. Logan nails raking down the walls of the shower as he moans out… "Harder Kendall harder make me feel it" Kendall smiles as he hears those words pushing his cock deep inside Logan hitting his prostate over and over. Logan's moans go louder and louder as Kendall wraps his fingers around Logan's cock jerking him hard as he thrusts into Logan's ass. Knowing Logan will be cumming soon Kendall pulls out gets on his knees. Opening his mouth as he inhales Logans hard cock moaning as he looks into Logans eyes.

Logan suddenly feeling his ass empty and Kendall on his knees grabbing Kendall by the hair and pushing him onto his cock making him taking it all. Logan's knees go weak as Kendall sucks him hard. He finally screams out "Fuck" he starts to cum into Kendalls more than willing mouth. "Oh fuck yes Kendall gawd you are awesome!" Pulling Kendalls mouth from his cock… "Don't swallow" Pulling his mouth to his he kisses Kendall tasting his own cum mixed with that awesome Kendall taste he loves. "Oh yes I am good."

My fingers reaching down to Kendall's cock I begin to jerk him so hard seeing his knees begin to go weak his moans so loud. "OOOH yes Logie mmmm I love your fingers!" Logan smiles as he jerks him so hard suddenly feeling Kendalls cock getting bigger he knows cupping his hand around the base. Kendalls whole body shakes as he starts to cum. Taking all of Kendalls cum in his hand bringing his cupped hand to his mouth. Taking a long lick tasting Kendall sweet but a lil salty cum. The drinking it all. "Mmmmm you taste good too baby" kissing Kendall once more he begins to wash his cock with the soap.

Finally clean they leave the shower. "I just love that water heater on demand so nice to have hour long HOT showers!" Kendall smiles as he wraps his robe around his tall muscled form. Logan pulls him close whispering "Have I told you how much I love you Kendall?" Kendall says "Ummm not in the last five minutes Logie." Logan smiles "Well I do love you. Now we need to get dressed because James is expecting us at his house at 9 and with LA traffic its gonna take us an hour to get there."

Kendall quickly goes to their bedroom and picks out some casual jogging pants and a t-shirt wanting to be comfortable. Logan picks out the same thing. "So how about you call Mr. Chans and order a lot of Chinese and have them have it ready to pick up" Kendall dials as Logan finishes up his hair making sure it looks perfect. "Ok Mr Chans will be ready to pick up in 30 min we need to go Logie.

They head out to the car and head to pick up the phone.

What do you think? Please rate and review and follow! Thanks BTRKoganLover!


	3. Chapter 3

Hard Days Work

Chapter 3

A note from the author:

So I have spoiled all of you with some pretty hot scenes but there will be no sex in this chapter. I hope you still read and enjoy.

Shout out to Waterwicca for being the first to rate an review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not know nor own BTR I wish I did though…. -eg-

Logan and Kendall head out to the garage as Logan reaches their newly bought Hybrid Cadillac Escalade he opens the drivers door for Kendall. "After you baby, You have a lot more patience then I do. Get us to Mr. Chan's quick"

Kendall smiles as he slides into the drivers seat the smell of leather and Logan's cologne filling the SUV. Starting the car and turning it around expertly loving how this SUV rides. He pulls out and onto the Pacific Coast Highway. His fingers rubbing over Logan's forearm smiling.

Logan is deep in thought. _I wonder who we could hook James up with hmm? Erin? No she isn't his type too good for him. Logan suddenly feels a hand touch his thigh. _"Oh sorry Baby did you say something?" Kendall smiled. "I was just wondering whether you wanted to go in and ge the food or me?" Logan looks over at Kendall "I will get it no problem." Logan reaches into the glove box and pulling out his new aviator shades and his fave beanie. Bringing the beanie to his nose taking a deep breath smelling the scent of Kendall filling his senses he smiles. "Did I mention that I love this beanie? It smells like my favorite person in the world" Kendall smiles "and who is that hmmm? James, Carlos?" Logan laughs "No you silly boy!"

Kendall pulls up in front of Mr. Chan's Chinese and Logan hops out of the SUV. So many of these in La no ones thinks the wiser with the tinted windows so Kendall is safe from the adoring fans. Logan comes out followed by one of the cooks arms full Kendall pushes the button on the dash as the back gate opens Logan unloads his arms and then puts the rest in the back of the SUV. Logan smiles as he gets back in the passenger seat. "Wow Kendall you ordered a lot you sure we have enough?" Kendall smiles " I didn't know what to order So I told Mr. Chan give us a good selection. This is him being funny I guess." Logan laughs "Yea well looks like we can eat all we like and have lots of leftovers." Kendall pulled away from the curb and headed back on the busy highway to James house.

James is sitting looking at the clock it reads 8:30 he curses himself for being so punctual. Kendall had called and said they had the food and were on their way there. He had set up the media room with the movie. Its nice being a world famous pop star you can have the movies sent to you that are still in theatres. He is looking out window then steps out to his balcony over looking his beautifully manicured lawn and pool in the back. _All this just for me? I wish I had someone to share it with. Kendall has no idea how lucky he is to have Logan. I have always wanted him. When I called earlier I meant just for Logan to come over not Kendall. Oh well, it will still be fun. _The ding from his intercom system awakens him from the day dream he is having and James hit's the button his remote in his pocket allowing the newly bought SUV into the gate. He smiles almost giddy with excitement as he heads to the door. Opening it wide Kendall is the first in with two bag and Logan is close behind with another two bags. Smiling James takes a bag from Logan and leading them down to the expansive media room.

"Wow did you guys order the whole menu or something dang this is a lot of food!" Kendall smiles. "Ummm well I couldn't decide so I told them to give us a selection apparently Mr. Chan has a sense of humor." Pulling out the small cartons of food and spreading them out on the large table James presses a button and the screen comes down.

Kendall smiles "Wow James this is off the hook. You really got a awesome bachelor pad here. You did a good job remodeling this house too. When I first saw it I wondered but its really awesome!" Logan smiled and leaned over and kissed Kendall on the cheek. "See I told you it was awesome!"

James smiled as he heard his best friend Logan talk abouit how cool this house was. He was thinking of Logan when he decided on a lot of it. He thought it would be Logan and him sharing this house. Not him by himself which made it all the more depressing. Grabbing a few things out and piling up their plates the guys all settled on the large comfy leather couch together His mind drifting elsewhere as he can feel Logans body heat as their thighs touch and the lights go down in the media room just like a movie theatre.

Kendall snuggled close to Logan as the lights went down in the room…His rubbing Logan's thigh as he kisses Logans neck gently. Logan sighs and whispers "No Kendall enough for today Watch the movie…" Kendall whispers "But…" Logan says "but nothing you are insatiable I swear or I will have to with hold it for a while."

James can hear the whispers just faintly just closing his eyes and slipping a little further away from the lovebirds his heart aching as a single tear falls down his cheek. Wiping it away he manages to get out. "bathroom gotta use the bathroom be right back just keep watching you two."

James darts out of the room and running down the hall before the tears really start to come he slinks to the floor of his marble bathroom sobbing. Why not me? Why him damn I just wanna die! He is never gonna want me." Taking a few deep breaths he get sup looking at himself in the mirror fixing his hair and washing his face in the sink. He smiles. Ok that's better…. Now go back now James you are fine now! James makes his way back to the media room noticing the Logan and Kendall are now separated. James moves to sit with Logan sitting close.

James leans over whispering to Logan "what happened?" Logan smirks "He just cant take no for an answer so he is on the floor. Taking a timeout" James feels happy hearing that but at the same time still knows what that means later and he frowns again. James moves a bit closer to Logan watching the movie. His head laying on the back of the couch. Logan moves closer his head falling on James shoulder as he falls asleep. Knowing Logan didn't get much sleep he lets him sleep as Kendall gets back up on the couch and pressing against Logan. James smiles as he feels so nice being with his two best friends watching a movie.

The movie finishes and Logan is fast asleep on the couch his head still on James shoulder. Kendall jumps up as the lights come back up slowly. James stretching and gently letting Logans head rest on the back of the large couch. James says "wow he is really out. You know you guys could always stay here tonight if you like I mean if you don't want to drive home." Kendall says "Yes I was thinking that. Perhaps we should go lay him down in your guest room or something and we can watch another movie?" James smiled. "Oh no you guys can take my bed tonight it's a California King and the guest room is smaller. Lets go put him in my bed." James quite easily lifts Logan into his arms and walks just a few doors down to his room and laying Logan upon the expansive bed. Looking to Kendall "You can undress him I will go…." Kendall smirks as James closes the door behind him.

James walks into the hallway taking a deep breath. Feeling Logan in his arms again was wonderful and he was hard pressed not to moan as he thought of Logan in that way. Kendall steps from the room and slowly shuts the door behind him. "He is really out thanks for letting us stay James. You are the best!" Kendall hugs James tightly lingering there for a moment and then letting go. James takes in the body of Kendall never really noticing until now how solid he really is and suddenly can see why Logan loves Kendall so much. James says "yea Im not tired at all… Want some ice cream? I do and we could watch another movie or just hang out." Kendall smiles. "Yes ice cream lets go to the kitchen and raid your freezer!"

James opens the freezer pulling out several containers of ice cream and scooping some for each of them as Kendall goes into the fridge and grabbing two beers. Kendall smiles "my two fave things ice cream and beer yumm!"

Ok so….. Cliff hanger…. What did you guys think? What do you think will happen next? Next chapter coming soon!

Love BTRKoganLover


	4. Chapter 4

Hard Days Work

Chapter 4

Note from the author:

I want to thank everyone for giving me some ideas for this part of the story. Also I want more reviews please! Thanks now on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but I wish I did!

Kendall watches as James scoops the ice cream into bowls. He says "We can just hang out James. I don't need to watch another movie." James smiles as he hears that. "Ok how about we eat this poolside then?" Kendall smiles and agrees "Yes awesome"

Kendall grabs a few more beers and plus a bottle of wine knowing that is what James drinks. Walking behind James who is leading the way to the pool.

James sees Kendall grabbing two glasses and a bottle of wine along with the beers he smiles. Getting to the pool he sits down at the large stone table before them. Kendall sits right next to him putting the glasses on the table. Kendall's eyes meet James as he pours a large glass of wine for James. James sets Kendall's bowl in front of him and taking the large glass of wine. "What you trying to get my drunk and take advantage hmmm?" Kendall smirks "Yea that's the plan." James and Kendall both laugh at that comment.

Kendall drinks two beers in about 10 min and stands up from his chair slipping his shirt off and taking off his jogging pants leaving only his boxers. "Mind if I take a swim?" James says "No not at all let me take the bowls in and then I will join you.." Smiling as he gathers up the bowls and the empty beer bottles. James walks into the house throwing everything in the sink. Slipping down the hallway and opening his door slowly he looks over to see Logan passed out on the bed he walks over to the bed whispering. "My gosh Logan you are so beautiful when you sleep if you only knew how much I loved you." James sighs as he slips off his clothes slipping into some swim trunks. He slips quietly out of the room and out into the hall.

Logan sits up in the bed smiling. _Thinking wow I should win an Oscar for this performance he really thought I was asleep. Wow I had no idea he was in love with me though. I just knew that Kendall and I wanted to be with him together to spice up the relationship. _Slowly slipping out the bed and out of his clothes sitting waiting.

James comes back out to the pool to see that Kendall had shed his boxers now. Seeing his complete nakedness reflected in the water. James takes a deep breath. "So skinny dipping hmmm nice Kendall ok guess I should lose these then." smiling as he takes off his swim trunks slipping down into the water his senses on fire as he feel the warm water against his skin. Kendall walks over to James smiling. "I thought you wouldn't go for it but now I see how hot you really are." Reaching out and rubbing his fingers over James chest Kendall leans in looking into his eyes. "James tell me you want this" James smiles as grabs Kendall by the back of the head kissing him hard and fast. Hearing the door open to the patio James moans into Kendall's mouth.

Logan walks out to the patio looking at his boy Kendall and the other man that both of them want making out in the pool shedding his towel standing on the edge of the pool. The only light illuminating the pool is the underwater lights and the tiki torches around the pool. Slipping into the warm water and moving behind James. Kendall in front as they make a James sandwich Logan running his fingers over James back and shoulders firmly biting the back of James neck marking him.

James is moaning his cock so hard now after feeling these two touching and biting him. Logan comes to the front and Kendall sits on the edge of the pool. Logan takes James into his arms moaning kissing him hard. "MMMM you do taste good James. Why don't we all go to that big bed of yours and make this official… I want you so badly right now." Looking to Kendall he smiles "Now you carry James to the bedroom boy"

Kendall lifts James into his arms and does as he is told. He loves it when Logan tells him what to do it makes him so hot and bothered and now he will get his first threesome as a result of it….. He truly does love Logan and his ideas. Logan walks back into the house and straight to the bedroom. Kendall expertly lays James down on the bed and Logan looks at him….

"Tell me what you want James.. We will do it all… Just tell me what you want!" James smiles and says "Logan I want it all I wanna feel both of you all over me. You two are so hot." Logan smirks and steps towards the bed and brings Kendall with him. Logan smirks "Kendall suck his cock I know you want to." Logan lays down on the bed next to James leaning over and kissing his lips so very gently and says : I have wanted to do that since we saw you today I truly want you to be happy James."

James smiles and suddenly feels his cock being engulfed and he moans loudly feeling Logan's lips suddenly on his lifting his head to deepen the kiss as Logan speaks James just smiles lingering there. "I am so happy Logan you two make me so happy…This is what I wanted… Hell needed right now oooooh god Kendall is soooo good at that. MMMMMm I want your cock please Logan let me taste you." Logan smirks looking down at him " I thought you would never ask" Logan sits up and positions his cock right at James mouth holding the large metal headboard as he at first just gently starts to fuck James pretty mouth. His moans filling the room as he hears the familiar sucking sounds of his Kendall. His sexy hot love. "MMMM fuck James I am gonna really fuck that mouth now."

Logan starts to ram his cock deep into James mouth fucking it hard feeling James spit he turns around his cock still deep in James mouth leaning over and grabbing Kendall's mouth from James cock. Kissing him deeply tasting James cock and the familiar taste of his Kendall. "You are so fucking hot baby I love you." Kendall smiles and kisses Logan back then going back to James cock. _Kendall begins to think. Oh this is fun Logan loves it and so do I. I am so fucking hot right now…. Unable to think about much more than this. _

Logan pulls his cock from James willing mouth with a large pop. Logan leans down kissing James once more this time capturing James tongue with his taking his mouth reaching down and pinching James nipples. James moans into Logan's mouth as he pinches his nipples his chest rising from the bed in complete ecstasy.

Logan moves down and pulls Kendall's mouth from James cock and puts James on his back lifting his legs. "Kendall get his ass good and ready for my cock now then James can suck your cock baby." Kendall does as he is told leaning down and spitting on James pucker rimming him rubbing his tongue along the pucker. Pushing two fingers into James and scissoring them pushing his tongue inside. Wetting James on the inside. James moans loudly feeling Kendall's fingers hooking and touching his prostate over and over. Feeling his cock harden so much he lets out a whimper knowing he is gonna cum. "MMMM fuck I am gonna cum please…. Ooooh FUCK"

James hips lift from the bed as his first shot of cum hits him in the face. Logan smiles leaning down and licking the sticky cum from James pretty face. Another shot of cum hitting his chest as Kendall leans up sucking the cum from James chest. "MMMMMm you taste good James nice sweet and sticky." Kendall says. "Logie he's ready for you now." Kendall smiles and sits up on the head of the bed legs spread as James turns over laying on his stomach his ass cheeks spread. Kendall positions his cock right at James mouth letting him take the lead as Logan climbs up straddling James nice tight ass leaning down spitting in his hand and lubing his cock up. Pushing down into James tight pucker Logan goes slowly James relaxes and lets Logan inside easily. Moaning loudly as Logan finally goes deep inside he says to him "Logie go fuck me please. Please fuck me!" Logan smiles and rams the rest of his cock deep then begins to thrust in and out as his mouth engulfs Kendalls cock. Kendalls moans drowning out Logan's grunts as James expertly sucks his hard needy cock. His age showing with him only being 21 he is insatiable constantly hard and needy. Kendall grabs James by the hair his nails raking against his scalp.

Logan begins to ram deep inside James his grunts filling the room as he fuck him so deep feeling his cock head hitting James prostate over and over. Hearing Kendalls moans makes him even more hot. Urging him to fuck James cock even more. Logan leans up and grabs Kendall kissing him hard drowning out his mouth with his tongue. Still fucking James hard but kissing his true love Kendall. Logan is in ecstasy. Moaning loudly as he pulls his mouth from Kendall fucking hard as James starts to whimper. Knowing that means he will cum soon Logan pulls out pull James up from the waist slipping underneath him and taking James cock into his mouth.

James suddenly feeling his ass being empty and then Logan's mouth on his cock. The feeling of his warm wet mouth on his cock causes James to cum once again filling Logan's mouth with his cum as Logan sucks him dry. Logan slips out from behind him and slam right back into James ass leaning up and offering Kendall some of the cum by kissing him with a mouth full of cum. Kendall willingly kisses Logan tasting the cum moaning and swallowing as they pull away. "Oh gawd James you taste so good. Now its my turn to cum." Logan says as he begins to pound deep inside James screaming out as his cock gets bigger flooding James ass with his cum. Kendall hearing Logan cum drives him over the edge as he grabs James by the hair pushing his cock deep into his throat and emptying his cum filled balls into James willing mouth. James swallows all the cum tasting Kendalls sweet sticky cum.

Logan pulls out of James ass and lays down to his now 2 favorite boys watching as Kendalls cock cums and James willingly takes all of his cum pulling his mouth from Kendalls cock, James leans over and capturing Logan's lips in a kiss then manages to say " I love you Logan, I always have."

A long sex filled chapter! Ha! Another cliff hanger… what do you think will happen next? Please Rate and review

Special thanks to those who have already reviewed… Waterwicca, unthinkable13, fuzzybuzzy21. Destiel2277, ATLReview want a shout out on the next story? Leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hard Days Work

Chapter 5

Authors note: Ok I feel really bad I missed someone who has reviewed every chapter….. Imjustmeokay you rock and sorry for forgetting you!

Disclaimer: I don't know own BTR but I wish I did!

James held his breath as Logan turns and looks at him. Kendall is silent as he lays down beside the James making a James sandwich. Logan smiles "James I know you think you love me but you don't. It was the sex I know." Kendall slips out of the bed and heads to the door. He says "Logan, I think you and James need to talk… I shouldn't be here. I am gonna take a shower ok?" Logan looks at Kendall who is quite noticeably upset. He never calls him Logan unless something is wrong. Logan says "ok this won't take long"

Logan rises from the bed suddenly feeling very exposed he grabs his clothes off the floor quickly putting them on as James stares at him. James says "No Logan I am not mistaken I have loved you for a very long time. Have you noticed how much you love this house? Wanna know why? I thought of you and I living here together when I made the improvements." Logan suddenly comes closer to the bed "James I am not in love with you…. I am in love with Kendall he is my one my only love he has my heart! I cant be with you like you want. I do love you but not as much as Kendall"

James suddenly starts to cry grabbing his robe and heading down the hall. Hearing the water still running in the shower he walks into the bathroom where Kendall is. Seeing the wet naked Kendall he sits waiting for him to get out of the sobbing while he sits on the expansive travertine counter. Kendall emerges from the shower and sees and hears James crying he moves over to him quickly the heated floor feeling good against his still wet feet. "James, I'm sorry please don't hate us. We cant help how much we love each other. Logan and I are forever." James looks up his face red his cheeks very red from his roseate "I know he told me he doesn't love me like he loves you. He's yours don't worry I will just be alone for forever." Kendall pulls James to him and kisses his lips so gently holding James so close comforting him. _Kendall thinks wow if he only knew that it was my idea to do this now I feel horrible. I love Logan and James both. Oh well…_ Holding James so close the kiss deepening. James moans into Kendalls mouth as he feels Kendall undoing the tie on his robe. Letting Kendall slip it off his shoulders their skin finally touching the tears stop as James pulls away. He says "Kendall sex isn't gonna help this… believe me I want you too but I don't want to do this anymore… I just need to sort out all my feelings. I am gonna go away for a while. I need clear my head" Kendall sighs. "Your right James, please don't leave us we can work this out. I can't worry about you please…I need you to be around. I love you and Logan too much to be without either of you!" James hears those words and it finally clicks _it wasn't Logans idea for them to be with him, it was Kendalls. Someone does love me!_

James looks into Kendall's eyes. "It was your idea for you two to do that with me last night wasn't it? You wanted it…. Not Logan" Kendall smirks. "Yes that's right I wanted it. I wanted to see what it would be like with the two men that I am in love with and it was wonderful believe me and now I want to know what its like to be with you. Just you… Logan is leaving me here."

Logan heads to the door looking back at the bathroom. _Yea they are probably going at it right now. _A car horn beeps. _Theres the car I ordered I better get out of here._ Heading out the door Logan slips into the back of the car pushing the button. Go ahead driver Im ready to go home. Sitting in the back of the car his mind begins to wander. _I never knew James loved me. I always thought that he was just my best friend I only did it because Kendall wanted to know what it was like. Wow that was Hot though… I loved being in control like that commanding both of them…. I definitely would love to do this again. _Suddenly the driver stops and Logan looks out the door to see their home before him. The driver opens the door and Logan steps out walking into the house. "thank you" slipping the driver a 100 dollar bill he heads into the house.

I know this was a short chapter but I will have more later…. Please rate and review…. Good Chapter coming up though…. How will Logan cope will it happen again? Let me know what you want!


	6. Chapter 6

Hard Days Work

Chapter 6

By BTRKoganLover

Authors note: Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I had some major writers block! But here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR but I wish I did… oh the things I would make them do!

James smiles as he hears Kendall's words. "You really want to be with me? You love me? Gosh I want to be with you but I want it to be right Kendall.. Your sure.." James is suddenly cut off by Kendall's lips on his pulling him off the counter and being lifted into Kendall's strong arms.

Kendall begins to carry them down the hall bypassing the bedroom and going straight out pool. Kendall smiles. "I have always wanted to make love to you in this hot tub I hope you don't mind" James smiles "Absolutely…. I wanna make love to you also Kendall." Kendall gently places James down into the hot steaming water as he slips into the water with him. Kissing James with such care his fingers rubbing up and down his cheek then down his delicious chest and beautiful abs. James gently moans as Kendall touches him with such sweet soft touches. James loving just how gentle Kendall is being he whispers "I never knew you could be so sweet Kendall so gentle. I love it… I could love you" Kendall sighs "You could love me? You don't really love me? I cant do this again.. I wont do it again!" Kendall gets up and out of the hot tub running towards the bedroom his eyes filled with tears.

James suddenly feels so upset realizing what he said. He runs into the house after Kendall screaming "No Kendall please wait… I didn't mean it… Please don't leave me… I cant be alone." Reaching for the door handle to his room realizing it's locked he knocks at the door. "Kendall please open up… I need to talk." Kendall says "What so you can tell me how much you love Logan and not me? Forget it I am getting dressed and going home! I don't want to hear anymore James!" James suddenly reaches down and grabs the key to his lock unlocking it he walks in pushing Kendall against the bed. "No , you aren't going anywhere we are gonna talk.. I wanna talk now." Kendall smirk returns as he sits down on the bed. "Then talk James…"

James sits down next to Kendall then laying down pulling Kendall with him. "Listen I want to be with both of you. I love you and Logan. I know you feel the same… but Don't you think that we should talk to Logan about it first. I mean he needs to be involved with this.. You live with him Kendall… you love him and I love him. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you!" James leans over kissing Kendall once more as he tugs at Kendall's shirt. Pulling his lips reluctantly from Kendall. "Shirt off please I wanna feel your body against mine." Kendall pulls off his shirt as James slips his robe off once more pulling Kendall between his legs James kisses him once more sweet and gentle… Pulling Kendall atop of him as he wraps his legs around Kendall's waist. This movement causes Kendall to get hard once again almost instantly. James looks up into Kendall's eyes lovingly "Just please Kendall don't be rough I wanna feel how sweet you can be. I love you Kendall." Kendall looks down at James "And I you James you ready now?" James smiles and gently nods.

Kendall slowly lines up his cock with James entrance slowly pushing in feeling Logan's cum from earlier moving slowly. James moans as he feels Kendall's cock slowly pushing inside his head lifting off the bed and kissing Kendall. James moans into Kendall's mouth "MMMMMMMMM yes Kendall" Suddenly feeling Kendall's cock touching his prostate James lets out a loud moan filling the room. Kendall slowly begins to move in and out of James ass Logan's cum being a nice wet sensation. Kendall's eyes are on James so full of love leaning down and kissing his neck gently sucking as he moves in and out. Kissing James' Adams apple gently sucking on it as he rubs his fingers up and down James sexy muscular arms. Hearing James starting to whimper with each gentle thrust against his prostate Kendall slowly begins to speed up hitting James' prostate over and over quicker each time Kendall whispers in James' ear "MMMM Jamie baby your ass feels so good…. I love you so much tell me are you gonna cum?" James hears the cute nickname feeling Kendall's breath on his neck. "MMMMM Kendall baby I am gonna cum so soon… ooooh gosh you feel so good" Kendall smiles as he pushes deep keeping his cock right on James' prostate cupping his hand around James cock as he begins to cum. Kendall's hand taking the cum then bringing that hand to his mouth Kendall drinks from James' cum tasting the now familiar taste. Leaning back down and kissing James mouth some of his own cum upon Kendall's lips.

James is in ecstasy he loves everything Kendall is doing. His body is on fire as Kendall pulls out of James tight ass. "Please James I wanna feel you inside me…. Please.." James smiles as he turns both of them over so that he is on top. Smiling as he spreads Kendall's legs leaning down as he engulfs Kendall's cock just once. Tasting Logan's cum and his own mixed on Kendall's cock leaning down as he begins to rim Kendall gently his tongue wetting his entrance then pushing back up. James cock is rock hard once more. Kendall smiles and says "Please don't hold back I wanna feel it Jamie baby…" James listens pushing deep inside Kendall so easily feeling his cock head touching James' prostate he keeps thrusting in and out. Speeding up as his moans fill the room this time because of Kendall's tight ass on his cock. Wrapping his slim fingers around Kendall's cock jerking it in rhythm of his thrusts into his ass. Moaning loudly "Yes baby ooh I love your ass so tight mmmm yes my love…" Kendall begins to moan so loud it drowns out James' moans as he manages to get out. "OOOOH Gonna cum Jamie" James jerks hard at Kendall's cock hitting his prostate over and over. Holding there as Kendall's body becomes rigid with cum and he cums so hard it hits James in the face. James holding still in his ass then after his cum James begins to pound again. Kendall smiling thinking _Wow talk about insatiable he still isn't done god I love him even more now._ James looks down at Kendall seeing him deep in thought. His ass so tight James thrusts hard knowing he will cum soon. Suddenly his cock fills with cum and he thrusts hard and deep filling Kendall's ass with cum. "OOOOOh fuck….. Mmmmmmm that felt so good baby." James leans down kissing Kendall as Kendall's eyes begin to close. James leans down whispering in his ear "Yes sleep my sweet Kendall, I love you!."

James slowly moves from the bedroom and down the hall into his bathroom and beginning to run a bath picking up the phone and dialing Logan's number. Fully intent on talking to Logan about this situation. Slipping into the tub when its ready. The phone still ringing.

Logan looks down at his phone seeing its James home number. He hits ignore on his phone sighing loudly. Thinking _not now James I cant take hearing about your conquest with my love. I let him be with you now just leave me be. _Logan's eyes begin to fill tears once more as he sits pool side taking a nice long drink of his cocktail. _I don't know why I wasn't enough for him how can he love two people? How? Never mind Logan you better just get used to this… He is not gonna be with you much longer. But Logan knows he is no good alone. _

James slips down into the warm water. He sighs as he gets Logan's voicemail. "Logan we need to talk about Kendall… Please call me back when you get this message. Thanks!"

Logan looks down seeing he has a voicemail he just sighs throwing his glass in the sink…

So what do you guys think? Please rate and review… What do you think will happen next?

Love BTRKoganLover


	7. Chapter 7

Hard Days Work

Chapter 7

By BTRKoganLover

Authors note: sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter but I am going through some pretty bad things in real time. But here goes Tell me what you think!

Logan hears the cracking of glass as he throws his glass in the sink. "Shit are you kidding me?" reaching into the sink he picks up the pieces of shattered glass. His phone starts ringing again hearing the familiar ring tone he knows its Carlos, he picks it up. "Hey whats up Carlos?"

Carlos smiles when he hears Logans voice. "Hey not much just wondered if you wanted to hang out today maybe go to the beach?" Logan thinks "Yea sounds good Carlos wanna come pick me up?" Carlos says "Yea Ill be there in about an hour or so… be ready to go ok?" Logan says "Yea Ill be ready.."

Logan smiles as he hangs up the phone thinking. _Wow how did he know I needed to get out of the house today? He is awesome gosh I just love Carlos.. Well I better get ready. _Logan runs about the house putting together a bag for the beach, sun block, trunks his Frisbee. All of it going into a bag then changing his clothes putting on a tank top his favorite ray bans and another pair of his favorite trunks. Slipping his feet into his flip flops he goes and fixes his hair. Smiling at himself in the mirror knowing he looks good. Hearing the buzzer go off for the gate he goes and pushes the button to open it and heads out to the driveway.

Carlos pulls up in front of Logan and Kendall's house seeing him standing out in the driveway. Logan slides into Carlos Jeep and throws his bag in the back. Carlos says "Hey where is Kendall today? I thought he would be coming to?" Logans smile suddenly fades "Well he isn't here… He is hanging with James today.. I don't really wanna talk about it… Lets go have some fun ok?" Carlos smiles and says "Ok I thought we would go to Santa Monica and possibly go to the pier tonight… I need some play time." Logan smiles "Sounds awesome.. Thanks for asking me By the way where is Stephanie?" Carlos looks down "She broke up with me. Apparently I am too busy for her she says I don't spend enough time with her! I don't know I just need to not think about it today. I just need to forget about her." Turning out onto the highway the air blowing through their hair they head to Santa Monica.

Meanwhile, James is soaking in the tub as the water turns cold he decides to get out. Slipping over to the shower he rinses off and then washes his hair. Slipping down the hallway looking into his bedroom he then slips in sliding into bed with Kendall. Kendall awakens wrapping his body around James whispering "MMMM James I love you" James smiles kisses Kendall on the lips awakening him their legs entangled. "Kendall baby wake up…" James kisses him once more the kiss suddenly becoming more passionate urgent. Their groins grinding against each other and James is hard once more Kendalls need becoming more and more with each grind. James whimpers as he gets achingly hard suddenly feeling Kendall slipping down his body.

Kendall grabs the base of James cock and engulfs it with his mouth sucking hard. His cheeks caving in James moans filling the room once more. James grabbing Kendall by the hair his nails digging into Kendalls scalp breathing hard whimpering loud as he thrusts up into his mouth. James fills Kendalls mouth once more with his hot cum. Kendall swallowing it down.

Kendall slides back up James gorgeous body kissing him gently. Looking into James eyes as he decides to finally really say it. "Jamie I need to tell you something… I really do love you there is no doubt in my mind anymore. I cannot believe that I could be in love with two people but I am. I love you and Logan in different ways but I do love you. I want all of us to be together. I really do…" Pausing he waits for James to talk "Kendall I love you too and I want all of us to be together but there is one thing that is holding us back and that is Logan. He is ignoring me. He wont answer his phone and I don't know why. I know he is upset."

Kendall suddenly realizes what he has done and he jumps from the bed. Pulling on his pants and shirt. He looks over at James. "I love you James but I need to find Logan I am afraid of what he will do…Please come with me we need to find him!" James walks over and pulls some shorts and a shirt from his drawer throwing the same on the bed. "Kendall its hot put those on seriously. Ill be out in one minute." Kendall quickly changes running his finger thru his floppy hair. "Ok I'm ready Jamie lets go" James grabs his keys and they head out the door.

To be continued…

Sorry this chapter is short but I am stuck and want to put something up so here goes… please rate and review!

Love

BTRKoganLover


	8. Chapter 8

Hard Days Work

Chapter 8

By BTRKoganLover

Authors Note:

Thanks everyone for all the reviews this chapter will be much longer this time.. I did some reading for inspiration!

Kendall tapped Logans pic on his screen calling him again. But all it does is go to voicemail. He leaves another message… "Logan answer this phone we need to talk. Please call me back" Kendall sighs taps his screen to end the call. Looking over at James his eyes fill with tears "Have I pushed him over the edge? I love him too so much Jamie seriously… He never ignores my calls" James looks over at his worried love. "It will be ok Kendall I promise we will find him."

Meanwhile, Logan and Carlos make it to the beach in Santa Monica. He reaches down into his pocket to call Kendall and realizes he left his phone at home. He shrugs it off. "Hey Carlos can I use your phone? I forgot mine at the house and I forgot to let Kendall know where I was…" Carlos says "sure dude" Tossing his phone to Logan, Logan begins to dial Kendalls number. Kendall answers on the first ring and the first thing he says. "Hey Carlos whats up?" Logan says "its not Carlos its me baby sorry I forgot my phone at our place and I wanted to call you." Kendall sighs "OH my god Logan its been hours I have been driving everywhere looking for you I thought you were mad. I love you so much I hope you know that." Logan smiles "Yes I know that but I am in Santa Monica with Carlos for the day. I need a break have fun with James. I need to go. See you tomorrow." Logan hangs up the phone not letting Kendall say anything. He tosses it back to Carlos. "Ok done he knows where I am if he calls back I don't wanna talk to him ok?"

Carlos gets a puzzled look on his face then blows it off. "Ready to go do some swimming now?" Logan says "Hell yea lets go."

Kendall looks down at the phone not believing Logan hung up on him. Trying to call back it rings then goes to voicemail. His eyes fill with tears. He then looks back at James "He's ok. He's with Carlos in Santa Monica he said he would see me tomorrow. Lets go back to my pad we can hang there." James smiles and turns around heading up the PCH to Logan and Kendalls house. James leans over grabs Kendalls hand as he makes the short trip to Logan and Kendalls house.

Kendall smiles as they pull up in front of the house leaning over his eyes red from crying he kisses James. "At least I have one man who loves me here with me even if I cant have both" James gently kisses him back lifting him from the car and carrying him over the threshold. Kendall is giggling as he does as James gently places him on his feet. James smiles "I know its hard right now but he just needs time and we can hang here. Did I mention that I love this house so beautiful just like you Kendall." James steps forward gently rubbing his fingers down Kendalls tear stained cheeks then kissing him once more. "I love you Kendall Schmidt don't ever forget that." This makes Kendall smile "and I love you James Maslow. Hey how about we go out and do something today? Go on a real date maybe?"

James smiles knowing exactly where he wants to go and eat. "I wanna go to The Grove and eat at Maggiano's Little Italy. Yes that sounds so good Kendall." Kendall smiles and pulls James close to him. "that sounds perfect let me get changed and call for a driver so we can really enjoy ourselves." Kendall taps his phone and smiles as he sneaks into the other room to get dressed for their date. He tells the person on the phone "Yes I want the nicest car you have and I need a discreet driver. We will need it for the day and part of the night too. Yes thank you. Please have some champagne chilled too. Thank you. Ok 30 minutes. Perfect thank you." Kendall walks over to his massive closet and pulls out a few things finally deciding on his clothes reaching into the safe and pulling out a few of his credit cards and slipping them into his wallet as he emerges from the bedroom.

James cant help but stare when Kendall emerges barely clothed holding his clothes. "jamie baby check out my closet while I get a shower ok I want today to be special." James moves into Logan and Kendall's room and moving to Kendalls massive closet smiling as he walks in taking in the distinct smell of Kendall rubbing his fingers over the clothes he picks out Abercrombie cargo pants and a white and blue button down shirt smiling as he strips down and slipping the clothes on he checks himself in the mirror. He likes what he sees and slips out of the closet. He sees Kendall emerging from the shower hair still wet as his manly scent fills the room. James stares at Kendall as he gets ready slipping into some cargo pants and a black shirt leaving the first two buttons of his shirt open showing his glowing tan beneath. James cant help but walk over pulling Kendall close and kissing him gently breathing in his scent. "MMMMMM you smell so good Kendall gosh I could just eat you." Kendall smirks as he gently pushes James away. "We cant start we don't have time to finish the car will be here any minute." Hearing a car honk in the driveway Kendall smiles "there it is. Lets go":

Logan and Carlos are having a good time swimming and just horsing around. Logan decides to go lay down on the sand on his towel for a while. Taking in a deep breath of the salty ocean air as he slips on his ray bans. Basking in the hot sunshine as hear hearing Carlos running up. "Hey I didn't bring you here to just lay there I found a guy that does ocean parasailing wanna go?" Logan smiles and looks up at Carlos. "Heck Yea lets go!" Carlos reaches down helping Logan up from the towel and he doesn't let go right away. His eyes running over Logans white chest lingering there for a minute. Logan smiles knowing Carlos is checking him out then pulls Carlos closer to him. Leaning in and smirking as he kisses Carlos cheek. Carlos jumps a bit as he feel Logans soft lips on his cheek.

**So do you like it? Merry Christmas everyone this is my Christmas gift to ALL my readers! **

**Thanks! ~BTRKoganLover**


	9. Chapter 9

Hard Days Work

Chapter 9

By BTRKoganLover

**A/N: Ok I know I said that this is a Kendall Logan story but this chapter will be all James and Kendall. There will be 2 chapter posted today for your reading pleasure So here goes hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR but I do own this idea!**

James and Kendall step out the door to the awaiting limo. Kendall sets the alarm and walks over to James. "you like baby? I hope so… I wanted our first date to be special." James turns and nods walking towards the door and slipping onto the plush leather seat. Kendall slips in next to him and awaits for the door to be closed. Knowing they have a long ride as soon as the door shuts Kendall leans over capturing James lips in a long heated passionate kiss panting as he pins James against the seat.

James is whimpering as Kendall takes him by surprise his breath being taken away as Kendall just keeps kissing finally James is able to push him away gasping for breath. "Kendall my god you have to let me breathe. I was starting to turn blue. But I love you so much for doing this and making this day so special for me even though its seems Logan is mad at both of us." Kendalls smiles disappears as he hears Logans name suddenly feeling upset again he tries to push it away. "Lets not talk about Logan today this is about us. He doesn't care what he is doing to us so I cant care." James slips closer to Kendall hugging him then laying his head on his shoulder. Kendall runs his fingers thru James hair gently pulling his lips to James. Kissing him so very gently as a single tear runs down his face kissing James so lovingly whispering "I love you Jamie" James smiles "I love you too Kendall"

The car comes to a stop and Kendall knows that they must separate now. Knowing the paparazzi will be right there they slip apart as the driver opens the door. They are suddenly met by flashbulbs. James slips out first waving to everyone and stopping to sign some autographs. Hugging fans and taking pics he finally steps inside Maggiano's Little Italy. Noticing the place is empty he smiles. Then Kendall steps inside. Yes I bought out the whole restaurant and there is a room in the back that is private just for us. The manager takes them back.

Kendall steps in the room it is filled with all the things he asked for: Red roses candles and soft music is playing. Kendall looks at the manager. "This is to be between us and I trust you had all your staff sign those confidentiality agreements?" The woman shakes her head "Yes they did and we shall leave you to enjoy."

James smiles as he walks in the smell of roses and candles burning filling his senses the room is beautiful. Kendall walks over to James kissing him gently. "Do you like this baby?" James smiles "Yes Kendall its beautiful all my favorites and my favorite guy too." Kendall walks James over to the table and pulls out his chair allowing him to sit.

Opening the silver platter in front of him it's a salad and he begins to eat. Suddenly feeling how hungry he really is James begins to eat every last bite. The waiter comes in and clears the dishes bringing the next round. The appetizers. Mozzarella sticks and homemade marinara. Kendall picks one up and feeds it to James. "Mmmm so good Kendall I love these so much." Kendall leans over and kisses James lips licking them as he tastes a bit of marinara and cheese. Kendall says "Mmm your lips taste so good Jamie… Plus they have a private rooftop deck too." Kendall rises from his chair holding off the waiter with the dinner entrée. Reaching his hand out to James as they make their way up the elevator to the rooftop deck. The sun is beginning to set and they sit snuggled together on the outdoor lounger. James leans over. "Kendall you have made everything so perfect today I feel so special being with you." Kendall smiles. "Well I love you and I want us being together to be special and I wanted this to be perfect." Kendall then kisses James lips it suddenly becomes very heated Kendall unable to hold back any longer he slips his hand down James pants suddenly feel just hoe hard he is slipping down and undoing his pants.

Kendall pulls James cock out engulfing it with his mouth wetting it nicely as he fumbles for his own pants slipping them off and down along with his boxers knowing how hot he is. James knowing what he is doing pulls Kendalls mouth from his cock and pulling him up wetting his cock leaning back in the lounger. James smiles and says "Ride me Kendall." Kendall smirks and slide his ass down on James cock moaning as he does so his legs on either side of the lounger pushing up and down on James large cock. Moaning as he starts to ride James cock hard leaning in and kissing James then leaning down to bite at James neck his moans getting louder as he thrusts James cock right onto his prostate. Eyes closing and panting as he suddenly feeling James strong hand jerking his cock hard and fast as they fuck so hard. Kendall whimpers "MMMM gonna cum Jamie" James cups the head of Kendalls cock and the first shot of cum hits him in the hand rubbing Kendalls cum all over his cock moaning knowing James wants to be next. Stroking him hard again James says "Please Kendall I wanna ride your cock now please."

Kendall smirks and pulls his now gaping ass off of James still very hard cock. Kendall switches with him and lays down on the lounger. James slides his already ready ass sliding it down Kendalls length. Moaning as it stretches him so nicely. He begins to rub his own cock reaching for Kendalls hand and placing it on his cock. Kendall begins to stroke James hard as James rides hard. His ass so nicely stretched his moans getting louder and louder. Kendall reaches with his free hand and pinching James left nipple this makes James scream out. His cock suddenly gets really hard. Knowing he is gonna cum, his ass tightens around Kendalls cock his own cock erupts in a sea of cum. James moaning out as he finishes.

Kendall feels James ass tighten around his cock causing him to gent painfully hard and his balls ache for release. He cant hold back any longer as he fills his Jamies ass with cum. "OOOOOh gawd Jamie that felt so good!" Sliding up and kissing James then putting his pants back on.

James is in bliss as he Kendall snuggle together after that hot lust filled session of lovemaking. "wow that was awesome I have never done it in public like that Kendall. You were awesome!" Kendall smiles "Yea well I have and I always loved it made me so hard thinking I would get caught. We should go back down and eat our dinner. I really wanna go home and take a bath with you." James smiles and gets up and they head back down the elevator.

**To be continued….. I hope you like please rate and review… Another chapter is coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hard Days Work

Chapter 10

By BTRKoganLover

A/N: OK there have been some that are confused with how this is going so I will try to clear everything up in the chapter for all of you! Please rate and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR but I wish I did!

**Carlos closes his eyes and lets out a small sigh feeling Logans lips on his cheek. His hands are rubbing up and down Logans strong arms then suddenly he stops. "Im sorry Logan I guess I am really missing some type of contact." Logan smirks "Its ok Carlos I know you are straight I just wanted to make you feel better is all…Lets go parasailing!" They both start walking towards the dock with the guy awaiting to take them parasailing." **

**Logan smiles as he watches Carlos get all the gear relieved thinking. **_**Thank god I could take another one liking me I am too wrapped up now. James and Kendall are enough for me I wonder what they are doing now. No Logan Phillip Henderson don't do it… You will only get upset again this is supposed to be fun… No thinking about Kendall and his new boy toy! Ok now focus!**_

**Carlos looks over at Logan who seems to be deep in thought. "Logan whats up you ready? Wow you looked like you were in la la land!" Logan snaps out of it. "Yea sorry just thinking lets go!" They climb in the boat and head out to the ocean and climb onto platform their bodies close and touching as they rise up into the air the ocean below the waves breaking and they are so close to the sun. The heat so nice on Logans skin he cant do anything but smile. Looking below noticing the dolphins jumping in the waves along the boat Logan looks at Carlos. "Gorgeous isn't it? The view I mean?" Carlos smiles "Hell yes this is fun and gorgeous. So are you feeling better? I know I am." Logan smiles "Yes Im a lot better thanks Carlos! This is just what I needed!" The guy driving the boat gives them the signal and they start to come closer and closer to the water. And they unhook the harness falling slowly down to the ocean then swimming to the boat they climb in. "wow that was amazing thanks man." Logan says smiling. "But I am hungry now Carlos what about you?" Carlos says "Yea lets get changed and we can go eat." **

**They head back to the dock getting off and walking into the shower facility getting changed as they begin to leave. They are swamped with paparazzi snapping pics of Logan and Carlos asking questions. "Logan and Carlos are you two together now? Is all of big time rush gay?" Carlos looks shocked "What no Im not gay I am just hanging out with Logan for the day. You guys are nuts!" Logan is angry now "Why do you say that huh? Tell me right fucking now!" One of the paps speaks up "Kendall and James were out a pretty romantic date today at the Grove. Rumor has it they had sex on the rooftop of Maggianos. Is this true are you James and Kendall in a love triangle?" Logan suddenly feels upset. "Kendall does what he wants Im not his husband. Theres your answer now leave me alone please." **

**Logan pushes his way through the crowd of paparazzi heading for the Jeep. Carlos gets in and drives away from the beach. "I can't believe Kendall is cheating on you with James." Logans eyes fill with tears "Its not cheaqting if I told him he could Carlos. He is just doing what I am letting him do. Apparently he is in love with both of us. Im letting him choose who he wants to be with. I guess I got my answer. Can we go somewhere private to eat?" Carlos says "Yes I know just the spot!" Carlos pulls off the PCH to a dirt road and drives back about a mile to find a small restaurant right on the beach totally secluded. "Here we are… Good food and no paparazzi" **

**They climb out of the jeep and head in an older man coming out looks at Carlos. "Hey Carlos hey Logan wow its been a while Carlos what brings you back here?" Carlos smiles "Well one to get away from the paps and two because we want some of the Mexican food here in Santa Monica. Logan this is Pepito. His daughter is a huge fan and his whole family owns this restaurant." Logan smiles "Hi Pepito. This is awesome thanks." **

**Pepito takes them over to a table right on the deck next to the water closing the gates around the deck so no one can see. Logan looks up seeing the sun starting to set remembering all those time that Kendall and he sat watching the sunset as a tear runs down his cheek. Carlos looks at him rubbing his fingers along Logans cheek wiping the tear away. Carlos might be straight but he is so totally sweet to Logan and all his friends. Logan sighs "Sorry I don't mean to be a baby but this is just too much for me. I am happy for the break we are having. I think I will maybe go on a small vacation. Go see my parents." Carlos smiles "Yea maybe you need a break mind if I order?" Logan smiles "No go ahead you know whats good."**

**They both eat plates and plates of food. Knowing how hungry they are as they both watch the sun setting they both decide its time to head home. "Thanks Logan for doing this with me it got my mind off things. I am so sorry for what happened with James and Kendall." Logan pulls out his phone "Im gonna check flights out tomorrow to Texas in the morning." Calling the airline he gets the earliest flight out of LAX. 11am he will be headed home to see his parents and take some R &R. **

**They pull up in front of the house noticing James car parked in the driveway Logan lets out a long sigh. "Why couldn't they have just went to James house oh well Im just here to pack anyway." Logan leans over and hugs Carlos. "thanks for today. It was awesome Ill see ya in a couple of weeks!"**

**Carlos pulls away heading home himself "No problem Logan!" **

**Logan heads to the door and takes a deep breath trying to hold back the tears as he walks into his and Kendalls house. **

**So what do you think will happen next? Please Rate and Review… sorry took so long to update they will be more frequent now!**

**Love BTRKoganLover**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hard Days Work **

**Chapter 11 **

**By BTRKoganLover**

**A/N: Ok well I am trying to be better about updating but I am so busy right now. I Thank you all for all the great reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: This is rated M for a reason contains sexual experiences and moments if you cant handle it don't READ Not for those under the age of 18 for sure! I don't own Big time rush but I wish I did! Please Enjoy!**

Logan takes a deep breath and walks into the house. Hearing some sounds coming from the shared bathroom just outside Kendalls and his Master suite. He takes a long labored breath and heads to his closet pulling a large suitcase from the back of it. He can hear moans and water splashing as he begins to pack. _Thinking damn didn't they get enough earlier? I mean come on the rooftop in the middle of the largest mall in LA the Grove my God this is so embarrassing. _

Kendall and James are taking a bath washing their bodies down and giggling. Kendall leans over to kiss James looking into his eyes and whispers "I love you so much James" Just then Kendall looks up and sees Logan standing beside the tub. "What the fuck Logan I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow!" Logans eyes narrow "Well excuse me don't worry I will be out of your hair soon enough I am just grabbing a few things FROM MY BATHROOM. Im leaving Kendall have fun with your new boy toy. Because Im done!" Kendalls eyes fill with tears and begins to rise from the tub. James suddenly feeling so alone he stops Kendall. "Please don't leave me Kendall I can take another heart break I wont make it!" Logan looks over at James "what the fuck anyways I thought you loved me anyways James? I guess you will take what you can get right. You better enjoy this now because the paps already know what you two did. I was bombarded at the beach today! They thought Carlos and I were together! You know what fuck you both I will just get my stuff and leave. Im gonna find somewhere else to sleep tonight!" Logan storms out of the bathroom and into the Master Suite collecting a few more articles from his closet.

Kendall stands there stunned now knowing why Logan is so upset. He runs into the bedroom and after Logan running over to him and wrapping his dripping wet muscled body around that of his boyfriend. No more than that his lifetime partner. "Please Logan don't leave me I love you more than you ever know! Please Don't leave me! I cant live without you… I might as well throw myself off a cliff without you PLEASE!" Logan breaks down in sobs as he turns around pulling Kendall to him meeting his lips in a bone crushing motion. Pushing him back onto the bed "No Kendall I cant do this anymore. You got what you wanted. I am going to stay with my parents for a couple of weeks. Don't call I need my space. I love you but I cant do this!"

Logan lifts his suitcase and grabs his phone and charger from the kitchen grabbing his keys he heads out to the garage. Pulling the red farrari out and pulling to the gate he looks back at the house and decides to go stay in a hotel.

James comes out from the bathroom as he hears Logan peeling out of the gate. Walking over to Kendall who is still laying on the massive bed shocked. "Kendall baby you ok?" Kendall looks up at James "No I'm not ok… I just fucked it up with the one person who I truly love. The one who has always been there for me!" James backs up suddenly afraid of Kendall looking around to find his clothes. He slips away to get dressed.

James puts on his clothes when he suddenly feels Kendalls arms encircling his waist. Kendall says "Please don't leave I want you here…I need you please I cant sleep alone. I cant be alone… I love you James." James turns around and kisses Kendall on the lips "I love you too Kendall. I just think we need to take a break and just hang out. Maybe go find Logan later." Kendall smiles as he hears Logans name said again as he gets up putting on his shorts and tank top. "Thank you Jamie….You are too good to me" James smiles "Remember we will always be here for each other no matter what!"

Logan pulls out his cell calling his assistant Madeline. The phone begins to ring Madeline answers quickly. "Hello yes Logan whats up?" "Hi Maddy I need you to book me the best suite at the Peninsula please just for tonight." Maddy says "absolutely Logan Ill call right now and get right back to you!" Logan begins driving knowing Maddy knows what he needs he heads over to Beverly Hills as his phone rings. Its Maddy calling back "Yes thanks Maddy by the way I am leaving tomorrow to go to Texas to visit my parents Ill be back the day before we starting shooting BTR again. I just need a break please just hold all calls while Im gone unless its urgent ok?" Maddy says "No problem enjoy it I can handle everything here for sure Logan."

Logan pulls into the posh hotel and he is met at the door by the valet handing him his keys and looking into his eyes. "Take good care of her shes my favorite car got it?" pressing a hundred into the valets hand "Absolutely Mr Henderson!" The bell boy pulls logans bags from the back as Logan heads in the concierge handing him his key to his suite as he heads up the private elevator in the back. "I hope you find this to your liking Mr. Henderson and enjoy your stay with us." Logans steps off the elevator and directly to his suite he looks at the beautiful walls and the furniture satisfied with his choice. "thank you its just right You can leave the bags by the door I just want to be alone. Thank you." The concierge excuses himself and heads back down the elevator. Logan goes into the large master suite bathroom pulling his phone out and calling Maddy. "Maddy thank you its perfect just what I need for tonight! Im gonna go now." Logan hits end on his phone and starts to draw himself a bath. Suddenly feeling so relieved to be out of that house and away from Kendall and James. Slipping into the bath tub and closing his eyes.

**To be continued….. **

**So what do you think? Please rate and review! **

**Love BTRKoganLover**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hard Days work **

**By BTRKoganLover**

**A/N: Hi everyone yes I know finally. Sorry my laptop went down and now I have it back. Thanks to all who have reviewed and I promise now I will be updating more often!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR only the ideas!**

Logan slips into the bath tub once more and closes his eyes the water enveloping his tired muscles. He hears his phone start to ring. Knowing the ringtone he hits ignore looking at the screen and seeing Kendalls face. _My gosh I told him leave me alone doesn't he get enough my god do I have to shut off my phone now?_ He picks his phone bavk up and dialing his parents home. The phone rings and his little sister Presley picks up. "Hi Logan how are you?" Logan smiles "Hi Presley I'm ok I thought I would come oput and visit with you guys is Mom or Dad there?" Presley smiles "Yes Mom is right here."

Logans Mom comes to the phone. "Logan sweetheart is everything ok? Are you bringing Kendall with you?" Logan smiles turns to a frown. "Hi Mom no its just me this trip Kendall has other things going on right now. Maddy set me up with a car and I will be flying in at about noon I will see you when I get home.. I miss you guys terribly.." Logans mom can hear the pain in her sons vouce but she decides to wait until tomorrow to talk to him. "Ok sweetie we will see you tomorrow I will make all your faves for dinner." Presley smiles "so Logan is coming home YAY! I cant wait to see him!" Logan hangs up with his mom noticing that Kendall left him a voicemail. He shuts his phone off and relaxing again in the bath.

Kendall is calling Logans phone again as this time it goes straight to voicemail. He sighs and looks at James. "He turned it off Jamie now we are never gonna find him." James smiles "Hey I have an idea lets call Maddie she always knows where Logan is you know he doesn't do anything without telling her." Kendall looks up Maddies phone number and calls her.

Maddie looks at her phone sighing thinking _oh yes of course Kendall is calling he is gonna want to know where Logan is. I am dealing with this whole mess and it sucks I tell ya I don't get paid enough to deal with this!_ Maddy answers her phone "Hi Kendall whats up?" Kendall smiles as he hears Maddy's voice. "Hey Maddy just wondering if you knew where Logan was possibly I know he is leaving in the morning to go to texas but where is he tonight?" Maddy contemplates her answers "Kendall you know what you did and you hurt Logan and I am not going to be the one who tells you where he is at. But I can tell you this much you know his check in name go find him yourself I am not losing my job over your stupidity! By the way thanks for making my job so much harder now too my phone is ringing off the hook!" and after she says that she hangs up the phone.

Kendall looks at his phone for a minute completely dumbfounded that sweet Maddy yelled and hung up on him. He looks at James. "Well she was no help and she yelled at me… I really screwed things up didn't I?" James looks at him upset "Yes we did screw up this time." "But she did tell me this that I knew his check in name which means he is at a hotel. But where?" Kendall says.

Logan washes himself and then his hair relaxing as the water turns cold he gets out of the tub pulling on one of the plush robes and padding into the bedroom of the suite laying down on the bed he begins to cry. Logan never cries in front of people he would much rather do it alone. He picks up the receiver on the phone. "Room service please" He orders himself some food and then he attacks the bar in his room pulling out a large bottle of vodka and pouring himself a shot. Drinking the shot down in one large gulp the liquid burning as it goes down he pops open a beer and waits for his food to arrive. He hears a knock at the door. He pads over to the door and opens it. The waiter wheels the cart in leaving it. Logan is looking him over notcing how hot this guy is. But then pushing that thought out of his mind he hands the guy a hundred dollar bill. "thank you" Logan sits down and begins to eat.

James and Kendall both get on their laptops looking up every hotel in the LA area. Kendall finds it he knows where Logan went. The Peninsula! Logan loves that hotel he has taken Kendall there many times. Kendall picks up his phone and dials the number. He gets the concierge asking if there is someone there by the name of Phillip Mitchell the name that Logan uses in hotels. The concierge confirms it. Kendall gets off the phone. "Jamie I found him lets go he is close by too. Will you please drive?" James says "Yes give me the keys I will drive."

Logan finishes his dinner and goes and pours himself another large shot of vodka this time he takes his time. Sitting down on the big plush bed once again feeling so alone he begins to cry once again. "Kendall how could you do this to me? I let you do this and then you make a fool of me. I guess I will be alone forever because no matter how hard I try I will never be able to get you out of my head or heart. Please lord help me get thru this. I just don't know how." Suddenly he hears another knock on the door. "Concierge Mr. Henderson." sighing he goes to the door opening it but it isn't the concierge he sees its Kendall and James he reaches to shut the door but they stop him and walk into the room. "We are gonna talk and you are gonna listen Logan"

**Cliff hanger… like it please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hard Days Work **

**Chapter 13**

**By BTRKoganLover**

**A/n: So thank you everyone for favoriting and reading my story it means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR but I do own the ideas!**

Logan stood there then moved to the side as James and Kendall pushed past him. Kendall looks at Logan who quite obviously has been crying his eyes are all puffy and blood shot and Kendall can also smell the distinct smell of vodka on his breath. Kendall knows its bad this time that is the only time Logan drinks vodka straight. Logan looks at Kendall their eyes meet. "so what you want to say and then get out or I will have you both thrown out on your asses!"

Kendall looks at Logan "can we please sit? We all need to talk together." Logan walks out into the living room walking back over to the bar he pours himself another shot of vodka this time downing the whole thing as he stands behind the bar. Kendall walks over to Logan walking behind the bar reaching his hands out he goes to hug Logan. Logan steps to the side. "No Kendall you don't get to touch me now go sit with your boyfriend." Kendall puts his head down and goes to sit with James on the couch. Logan walks over and sits in the chair opposite them. "Ok you're here talk."

James takes a deep breath and begins "Logan we know it was stupid for us to get caught in such a compromising position. Kendall and I knew better and I personally am sorry for the hurt and pain it has caused you. We both love you very much and we understand how incredibly hurt you are right now we just want to make it right." Kendall then starts " He's right we both love you…No matter what I know right now you feel hurt and lost. I know I do without you.. I cant live without you Logan I love you with all that I am and all that I will ever be. You have no idea how hard it was for me to make this decision but you did say it was ok. Yes I agree with James we shouldn't have had sex there. But I had no idea the paps caught us until you showed up and that is the truth. I love you still and you wouldn't be crying unless you still loved me!"

Logan takes a deep breath. "Yes Kendall you are both right I do love both of you. I just cant take you guys getting caught like that. I need time to realize that you aren't just mine anymore. I need to get my head on straight…That's why I am going to texas give you guys a chance to enjoy each other before I come back and ruin it all again. James you need to understand that this doesn't mean that I want to be with you too. This means I am accepting that Kendall wants to be with you. Kendall still lives with me and you guys can see each other but I don't want to be a part of that. Do know that I love Kendall and if he ever decides to be just with me that's his decision ok and I have nothing to do with it. Kendall I love you with all my heart but I can't be around you right now is all."

Kendall rises from the couch walking over to Logan "Can I please at least have a hug and kiss before you leave me for two weeks then?" Logan rises from his chair and pulls Kendall close to him. His eyes filling with tears once more he leans in kiss Kendall so very gently fingers rubbing thru Kendall blonde locks his tongue rubbing along Kendall's letting out a moan. Tears running down both of their cheeks as they hold and kiss each other. Logan finally pulls away and looks into Kendalls eyes. "I need to talk to you privately for a minute please come to the bedroom. James we will be right back." Kendall looks at James. "Ill be right back Jamie."

Logan leads Kendall into the bedroom on the other side of the suite. "I want you to know this now. No more public displays or I am telling you we will be over. You are not to sleep with each other at my house and third. When I get back I expect to be able to see you. ALONE. Understood?" Kendall eyes fill with tears. "Yes Logan I promise you I will follow the rules now. I love you so much." Kendall leans in and kisses Logan once more. Logan pushes Kendall back and onto the bed kissing him hard and fast. Pulling the robe off to show Kendall he is naked. Logan crawls up on Kendalls chest sitting down his cock inches from kendalls mouth he pushes it into his mouth. Logan begins to fuck Kendalls mouth hard. Feeling his cock beginning to fill with cum he rams his cock deep into Kendalls throat cumming hard. Hearing Kendall swallow the cum. Logan pulls his cock out of his mouth and gets up from the bed. Pulling Kendall up he kisses him. "I love you Kendall Schmidt remember that. Now you need to go I need to sleep."

Kendall walks out from the bedroom and Logan slips the robe back on. "Ok James you and Kendall have fun I will be back in a couple of weeks." James walks over to Logan. "thank you and you have a safe flight tomorrow." Showing them both the door Logan shuts it behind them and shuts the lights off and heads to bed. He has an early flight tomorrow.

Kendall and James walk out of the hotel room and down the hall. James looks at Kendall and says "so what did logan tell you in there?" Kendall smirks "Oh he just showed me who was boss is all and gave me some rules is all. We'll talk later. Why don't we go back to your place tonight?" James says "sure…"

**Well there you go…. Cliffhanger answered….. Please rate and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hard Days Work**

**Chapter 14**

**By BTRKoganLover**

**A/N: Woo hoo two chapters in two days so are you guys impressed? I am! Well a new feature I am gonna start now is a subtitle for each chapter. Also, I want all of you to keep up with the reviews they make my writing that much better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but I do own the ideas.**

**Title: Going home and a new romance**

James and Kendall walk out of the Peninsula the car waiting. James jumps in and Kendall slips into the passenger seat. Kendall leans over and grabs James hand. "I love you remember that. Always." James smiles. "I know Kendall, I know." James pulls away from the hotel not even looking back feeling sort of in a rush to get back home.

James pulls into his driveway opening the gate and then pulls in front of the house. No need to pull in the garage he wanted to get inside. Kendall slips out and goes to the door. James pushes the code into the security system and the doors open. The guys walk into the house. Once inside, Kendall takes off his shoes looking to James. "Jamie baby we need to talk about what Logan said and then I will leave the decision up to you." James picks up his remote and pushes the button the blinds open to the beautiful pool behind his house as Kendall and him sit down on the large white couch. He looks at Kendall "Ok baby tell me."

Kendall takes a deep breath. "Logan pulled me into the room and he told me that there are three rules. No sleeping together in his house. Two, no public displays at all no dates no nothing and three when he comes back I have to spend time with him alone. This is the only way he will allow all of us to be together. I am willing to go with this if you are. We have two weeks to do whatever." James takes a deep breath and sighs " no dates no touching in public what am I a dirty little secret? No sleeping together at your house? So the only place we can be together is here? Kendall I don't know I think I need to put some thought in this." James eyes begin to fill with tears and he heads out of the living room walking to the back of the house. Laying down on his bed he begins to really cry. Looking up he screams "why me god WHY this isn't fair! I love him why can't I just be happy these days have been the best of my life and now I cant even enjoy it. Fuck it I am done." Just then Kendall walks into the bedroom slipping down onto the bed with James "Please Jamie no your not done I love you I don't want to lose you. We can be together. I promise you. I will make it work we can still go on dates it will just have to be under wraps. No touchy feely unless we are alone. I promise." James turns over on his side seeing how upset Kendall really is with all this and unable to say no to him. "Kendall I love you too much to say no to you ok we will work it out. I guess I am just frustrated is all I got a taste of how it is to be out with you and I don't want to feel like I have to hide from everyone."

Kendall looks into James eyes. "I know what you want and I want the same I will get things to loosen up a bit. Logan is just mad right now because we got caught." Kendall leans into James rubbing his fingers over his cheek the gently pressing his lips to James' his fingers moving back to the back of James' head as the kiss deepens. A moan escaping from James as they kiss. James feeling the love and feeling behind that kiss as a tear trickles down his cheek. Pulling away from the kiss the tears still coming. James looks into Kendall's eyes and says "I love you Kendall remember that and if there is ever any doubt please don't string me along tell me, because I cant bear another heart ache." Kendall smiles "Deal now how about we go for a soak in that hot tub under the stars?" James says "Yes as long as we can get naked!" Kendall says "great minds think alike!"

Logan wakes up to the sound of phone ringing looking at the bedside clock he knows this is his wake up call. He picks it up "Hello sir this is your wakeup call." Logan says "Yes thank you." Realizing he had fallen asleep naked he walks over and puts on the clothes he had set out. He always wore nice comfortable clothes when he traveled. He always wanted to be comfortable. Walking to the bathroom and brushing his teeth he hears a knock and then his breakfast comes wheeling in. He walks back in and sits tipping his waiter as he scoots out of the room. Eating his breakfast of an omelet and bacon then putting the lid back on he goes to gather his things from the bathroom as there is another knock at the door. "Logan its me Maddy. I came to pick you up to take you to the airport." Logan opens the door and there she is "Maddy is rather tall girl at 5'10 long blonde hair gorgeous green eyes and a very nice body. She is so pretty she could be a model. Logan would most definitely want to be with her if he wasn't gay. "Hi Maddy thanks for coming to get me So I trust you will be taking car of my car then right?" Maddy says "Absolutely. I have it all handed. You ready? You know how the traffic is in LA." Logan smiles "Yes I'm ready lets go sweetie." He grabs his bag and heads down the elevator with Maddy. "I booked you first class and there is no one seated around you. You have all of first class to yourself. You will be arriving in Texas at about 2:30 pm and the car will be waiting for you on the tarmac to drive you to your parents house. I have already set up the security at your parent's house." Logan hugs Maddy. "Thank you. You are the best I knew you would handle everything. I love ya Maddy." They walk out and Maddy drives Logan to the airport. Dropping him off at the gate Maddy heads back home.

Logan walks into the airport checking in his luggage and going through security relatively quickly making his way to the VIP area he sits down putting on his ear buds and playing his ipod. Looking up as he tapped on the shoulder. He takes the ear buds out. "Mr. Henderson its time you boarded for your flight." Logan gets up and heads out to the plane and sitting comfortably in his seat buckling his seat belt as the flight attendant comes up. "Something to drink Logan?" Looking up he says "Yes please vodka on the rocks" quickly getting to her things she brings back his drink handing it to him. Logan takes a long drink and finishes it handing the cup back to the flight attendant. "thank you I am good for now" she quickly walks away.

Logan closes his eyes putting his ear buds back in waiting for the plane to take off. Feeling the plane taking off Logan he opens his eyes back up just listening to his music and enjoying the time alone. His mind begins to drift to James and Kendall. _I wonder why Kendall took it so well I mean I thought he would be more upset when I gave him the rules. I bet ya he is gonna try to get his way around it. I need to know I wonder how I could know if he did. Don't do this to yourself Logan just forget about him and his pretty boy. Enjoy yourself. _

Feeling a hand touch his shoulder lightly he pulls out the ear buds. "Yes?" The attendant says "We have landed Mr. Henderson and your car is waiting let me escort you out of the plane and out onto the tarmac. He gets up and walks with the attendant to the awaiting car. "Thank you again." He slips into the back of the luxury car and sees his Mom and sister Presley waiting for him. "Hi! Wow its good to see you guys." hugging his mom and sister. "I'm so glad to be home."

**Like it? Please review…. I love all of you! LOL by the way 2 CHAPTERS In ONE DAY! Enjoy all!**

**~BTRKoganLover**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hard Days Work **

**Chapter 15**

**By BTRKoganLover**

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long that I have updated you guys. I am back now I went through a lot in this time but I am back now!**

**Chapter 15: Coming home **

Logan sits back and just closes his eyes as hears his Mom and Presley chattering back and forth. He feels his Mom's hand touch his shoulder. "You ok sweetheart? You seem awfully tired right now?" Logan opens his eyes "Yes Mom I am a little tired but I will be ok I just need some R and R seriously we have all been working so hard lately. I barely have time to sleep." Presley says "Im gonna miss Uncle Kendall not being here. We always have so much fun why didn't he come Logan?" The smile falls from Logans face "Well Presley James and him are working on a project and I wanted to spend some time with you guys so here I am." Presley says "Hey its all good. Cook is making a feast for dinner I cannot wait all your favorites Logan!"

_Logans mom looks over at him knowing he is hiding something. She can see he was upset about James and Kendall. But what is going on? Logan always wants to sleep when he is depressed. Oh well I will get it out of him…_

The car pulls up in front of the impressive mansion that Logan had bought his family. Logan jumps out and to the front door. Presley is close behind as Logan walks up the massive staircases to the third floor. Logans Mom close behind also with the chauffuer carrying Logans bags. Logan walks in the door to his own suite smiling as he remembers the last time he was here. Laying down on the bed as the chauffeur lays his bags at the door. "Mr Henderson if there is anywhere you would like to go just give me a call. I am here for you for the whole trip." Logan smiles. "thank you I will." Logans Mom, Katherine looks at Presley. "Presley honey why don't you go down and see how Cook is coming with dinner? I need to talk with your brother privately." Presley smiles "Ok mom I will see ya later Big Brother!" Presley smiles as she walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

Katherine looks at her son. "Now Logan Phillip Henderson you are gonna tell me whats going on. I know your not here just because you miss us. Plus why isn't Kendall with you? I want answers." Logan sighs knowing he wouldn't get away with it with his mom. "Mom, first off I did miss you guys but that isn't why I am here you are right. I needed to get out of LA and away from Kendall. He has hurt me immensely. He slept with James and then took him out in public and now the paparazzi know all about it. Kendall says he is in love with both of us and to be honest I just gave him time to figure out what he wants. I know I still love Kendall I mean he is my husband in every way. I just cant take sharing him but I don't want to fight because then I might lose him altogether." Katherine looks at her son and sees how hurt he is and his eyes are welling up with tears. Sh epulls him close and hugs him. "Oh my Logan I didn't know it was this bad. I am sorry sweetheart. You said you still love him right? Fight for him.." Logan says "Mom I need time… I am embarrassed and heart broken. I told him not to call or talk to me until I get back in two weeks. I mean it too I wanna spend time with you guys." Katherine says "Well your dad wont be here while you are because he is on a business trip. But you have me and Presley. I love you Logan remember that. Now you look exhausted why don't you take a nap and I will have Presley come get you when dinner is ready." Logan says "Yes I am thanks Mom I love you."

Katherine steps out of the room and closes the door behind herself heading to the office. She is gonna call Kendall and give him a piece of her mind. Logan slips off his clothes leaving only his boxers and snuggles up under the covers and falls asleep.

**Back in LA**

Kendall and James are soaking in the hot tub watching the stars. Kendall slips close to James pulling him close to him reaching over and touching his lips with his thumb then kissing him so sweet. "What are you thinking and Jamie? You look so far away…" James looks into Kendall's sparkling green eyes "Im just afraid of Logan and what's gonna happen now that we are together I think I better enjoy this time because I think when logan gets back in two weeks we won't have time together. I love you Kendall Schmidt don't ever forget that!" Kendall smiles and looks at him "James Maslow I love you too don't you forget that." Kissing James once more for effect he looks at James. "why don't we go to your bed I am getting a little cold and I wanna hold you in my arms and go to sleep you sexy man." James smiles and jumps out of the hot tub and holding his hand out to Kendall. Pulling him close James kisses Kendall their wet bodies molded against each other. The kiss deepens and Kendall pulls away yawning. "Sorry baby not tonight I am tired." Kendall grabs James hand and they walk back into the house.

Getting inside the house they pull on their boxers and slip into bed falling asleep in each others arms.

**Good Chapter or no? Sorry no sexy time…. Maybe next time… Please Rate and Review! ~BTRKoganLover **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hard Days Work **

**By BTRKoganLover**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: I don't own BTR only the story… I am listening to Boyfriend right now writing this I just downloaded it on Itunes! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! Now on to the story…..**

Chapter 16: You don't hurt my baby and get away with it.

Katherine Henderson heads down one floor to the office. Sitting down at the desk she lifts the phone. Unaware of what time it was in LA she begins to dial the house number of her boys house. It just rings and rings then the answering machine picks up hearing the familiar voices of Kendall and Logan she smiles then hangs up. Looking again to find Kendall's cell number she dials it. Taking a deep breath it begins to ring.

**Back in LA**

James and Kendall are asleep in each others arms when the familiar ring tone of Kendalls begins to go off he picks up the phone seeing it is Logans parents house. Kendall quickly picks up and slips out of bed and outside. "Hello? Logan?" Katherine says "No this is Logans Mother Katherine remember me your mother in law?" Kendall gulps hearing her tone knowing she is pissed off. "Yes Hi Mom how are you?" She says "Don't MOM me Kendall Francis Schmidt I should call your mother and tell her what you are doing. What are you doing I know you arent home because I called there and you didn't pick up. Logan is so depressed all he wants to do is sleep and this is YOUR FAULT how dare you hurt my baby like that? ANSWER ME!" Kendall takes a deep breath "I know I screwed up ok but you have no right to call me and yell at me. I had Logan's blessing and now he is making it practically impossible for me to make a decision he left me remember? Yes and no I am not home I am gonna spend this time with James while I can. Since when Logan gets back I wont be able to. Yes you heard me right. He gave me 2 weeks then I have to come back to him. So I am enjoying myself. So whatever. Call my mom I don't care I am not a baby anymore!" Kendall is now yelling into the phone. "Oh I see this is how you respect me by yelling at me Kendall? You know what you get whatever you deserve. I love Logan and I will make sure he never comes back to you if it's the last thing I do!" and with that Katherine slams down the phone.

James is awakened by the yelling outside the window slipping on a robe he walks up behind Kendall as the call is ended. Wrapping his arms his waist he kisses the back of Kendall's neck. "I love you Good morning baby" Kendall jumps as he turns around his eyes filled with tears as he wraps his arms around James and begins to sob. "Its over I know it that was Logan's mom she hates me. She hates both of us. Don't answer a call from his house its her. Just ignore it." The sobbing continues and James just comforts Kendall holding him close. "We gotta get away baby lets go somewhere out of Cali. Seriously just pack our shit and go somewhere low key. That way we can relax." Kendall pulls away drying his eyes. "Yes I know just where to go you have the best ideas. Totally secluded and we can be alone. We will be back in enough time for Logan to come back to. Pack stuff for the beach. We are going to Hawaii my family has a house on Oahu and its totally secluded." Dialing the airline James goes inside to pack.

**Back in Texas**

Katherine slams down the phone is pure anger then composes herself. Walking down the stairs she walks to the bottom floor and into the kitchen looking at Presley helping Cook finish dinner. "Hi Cook Hi Presley are you making yourself useful or are you just in the way?" Cook smiles "No she is being useful. Dinner will be ready at 7 Mrs. H." She smiles "Good Logan is sleeping Presley, make sure you get your brother up at 6:30. Im going out for a little bit to get some wine from the wine cellar." Presley smiles "Ok Mom I will see you at dinner."

Katherine Henderson gets in her car and begins to drive to their personal wine cellar outside of the property. Thinking she grabs her cell looking up the Schmidt house. It begins to ring a familiar voice answers the phone. "Hey Kathy is Katherine. How are you today?" Kathy is surprised to hear Logans moms voice. "I am well how are you?" Katherine says "Well I could be better have you heard what is going on with our sons?" Kathy says "No what is going on?" Katherine precedes to tell Kendalls mom the whole story he is getting madder and madder at every word. "Oh my you are kidding me. He never said a word I just got off the phone with him. He was getting the key code for our house in Oahu. I just assumed it was Logan going with him. I never question it. I will get to the bottom of this let me tell you if I can get a hold of that son of mine. Thank you Katherine. Goodbye." with that Mrs. Henderson hangs up the phone. A contented smile on her face she dials her favorite private investigator. Now I've got you Kendall Francis Schmidt. Giving the investigator all the details. She hangs up.

**Back at Home in Texas**

Logan wakes up rubbing his eyes to see Presley standing by his bed. "Good you awake dinner will be ready in about 40 min if you want to take a shower." Presley leans down giving her brother a big hug. Logan smiles hugging her back. "thanks Pres yes that's a good idea. Now go I will see you at dinner." Logan stretches and slips out of bed and padding into the bathroom looking at the large shower he turns on all the heads and washes himself enjoying the hot water. Closing his eyes he begins to think of Kendall. Rubbing his hands down his body gripping his cock he begins to moan his moans filling the shower. Gripping and ungripping leaning against the back of the shower imagining that its Kendalls hand. He shoots all over the bottom of the shower finally relaxed he washes once more and gets out his wet feet touching the heated floor. _MMMM now that felt good oh gosh I miss Kendall I wonder what he is doing right now? _

Logan leaves the bathroom and picking up his phone. He dials Kendall. It goes automatically to voice mail. Meaning its either dead or Kendall has it off. Logan sighs leaving a voice mail "Hey Kendall baby I miss you cant wait to see you when I get back." Logan hangs up his phone and goes and gets dressed.

**So Ok that's it what did you think? Please Rate and Review! ~BTRKoganLover **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hard Days Work**

**By BTRKoganLover**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews you guys just keep me going on this story. Things are gonna get a little dark soon just a warning but please keep reading!**

**Chapter 17: Alone? No**

Kendall hangs up the phone and smiles having booked a private jet for their little getaway. He walks in and puts his arms around James, his Jamie. "Guess what baby I worked it out we are taking the record companies jet there. We don't even have to go into the regular airport sound good baby?" James smiles "Sounds perfect. Finally some real alone time and the house is stocked right?" Kendall smiles "Yes I had the groundskeeper get everything ready there will even be a cook there for when we don't want to cook. I need to pack too so we need to go to my house too are you about ready baby?" James put a few more things in his bag. "Just need to grab my bathroom stuff and I will be ready." James walks into the bathroom grabbing his bathroom bag checking himself in the mirror then heads out. "I'm ready Kendall lets go."

The two men drive on their way to the house. Kendall smiles knowing this is gonna be perfect. Walking into the house he suddenly feels so alone without Logan there. He quickly takes to his work knowing the quicker he gets this done the quicker him and Jamie will be on their trip. Filling two bags with what he will need for a week then heading back out to the living room where James is waiting. "I'm ready lets get out of here Jamie. Oahu here we come!" James smiles and walks out with Kendall as he sets the alarm. They drive to the area where the jet is and the car gets taken to a concealed place. James and Kendall board the plane. Kendall hanging up his phone and shutting it off. "Shut your phone off Jamie its time to relax." James smiles and does the same cuddling close to Kendall as he buckles his seat belt and awaits for take off.

Kendall holding James close to him he kisses him gently and then whispers "As soon as that seatbelt sign goes off baby I want you…" smiling as he reaches into his pocket showing Jamie the lube. James smiles knowing now that this is going to be a fun trip. After about 20 minutes they are in the air the pilot says "You may undo your seatbelts. We have another hour and a half until we are in Oahu gentlemen."

Kendall unbuckles then reaches over unbuckling James seat belt pulling him to him. Rubbing the sides of James cheeks as he leans in kissing his lips now harder with more need. James wraps his arms and legs around Kendall as Kendall pushes him down onto the couch. Kendall works hard at James shirt throwing it the floor as he begins to kiss his way down James neck and over his shoulder nipping and kissing at James well defined chest. James begins to moan as Kendall's tongue traces the outlines of his abs. "mmmm yes Kendall ooooh that feels so good" Kendall's thumbs pull at James shorts as he pulls them down seeing that James is not wearing any underwear. "MMMMMM naughty not wearing any underwear hmmm baby" **(1) **James smiles and says "Oh yea baby I knew it why have them in the way. Kendall wraps his large hand at the base of James large cock pulling up as he begins to tongue at James balls nibbling and licking them. James fingers are in Kendall's hair urging him on. Finally Kendall moves up to his dick which is now hard and seeping with pre-cum moaning. Kendall moves his mouth down taking all of James cock at once wetting it thoroughly with his mouth handing James the lube. "Baby get my ass ready I need you inside me please" Kendall turns around giving James his ass. James moves squirting lube on his two fingers pushing them inside Kendall's tight pucker. Pulling and twisting his fingers inside. Kendall's moaning loudly. "MMMMM fuck yes I'm ready for you Jamie."

James smiles as he stands Kendall bent over the couch grabbing his throbbing cock and moving it to Kendall pushing inside so gently leaning over his back kissing the back of Kendall's neck and presses inside. Kendall is moaning then pushes back against James taking the rest his cock inside him. James moans at the sensation of being buried deep inside Kendall. Kendall whimpers "Please Jamie fuck me" James smiles as begins to move knowing he is not going to last long he begins to fuck Kendall hard his hips slamming against Kendall's ass. "Oh yes Kendall I am gonna cum baby." James then slams deep inside Kendall cumming deep inside moaning loudly. "MMMMM fuck baby I love that ass of yours." James continues to move reaching around and gripping Kendall's cock. Kendall moans. "Baby I need you please." Pulling away Kendall puts James back down on the couch.

Kendall leans down kissing James gently. "I love you so much baby… you ready for me?" James spreads his legs as Kendall lubes up his cock. Kissing James as he guides his cock inside. Kendall so hot he goes a bit too fast and James whimpers. "Ow Kendall slow… that hurts!" Kendall smiles looking down as he pushes the rest of his cock inside James screams out. Kendall begins to move fast unable to hold back he is so hot and bothered. James winces thru the pain then begins to enjoy it. His moans filling the small jet as Kendall fucks him hard kissing him. Kendall runs down James sides as he holds him close kissing hard. "MMMM fuck yes James I'm gonna cum." Kendall pushes deep inside and cums deep inside James. Collapsing on top of James as the pilot comes on. "We are making our descent into Oahu seat belt sign will be on in about 10 minutes Gentleman." Kendall looks up and grabs some tissues cleaning up James and himself as they quickly put their clothes on. "Wow what a way to start this trip. Welcome to the Mile High club baby." James smiles as he kisses Kendall. "Yes I agree Kendall." wincing a bit as his ass is still a bit sore. They make their descent into Oahu and get off the plane. A car is waiting for them. Kissing as they get off the plane unaware they are not alone. There is a guy down the tarmac taking pictures who starts his car. Kendall and James smile holding each other unaware that they are being watched.

**(1) Yea that reference came from the chat they did with Kiss seattle Last night Logan said "What about when we aren't wearing any underwear" I about died!**

**So what did you think? Yes I know this whole chapter is about James and Kendall. Next chapter will be all Logan. Please rate and review? Who do you think is following them? ~BTRKoganLover **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hard Days Work **

**By BTRKoganLover **

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: As promised this chapter will be all about Logan. Thank you for the reviews. I hear there has been some twitter drama about this very story I am still looking into. All I would like to say is that dawnrich13 is in no way a part of this story. Thank you! Now on with this story!**

**Chapter 18: Logan's home life and Surprise!**

Logan quickly dresses and heads downstairs met at the bottom of the stairs by his Mom. "Hi Mom need some help with those?" Reaching for the bottles of wine Logan takes them. "Wow Mom this is the good stuff what's the occasion?" she says "hey cant I get the good stuff since my son hasn't been home in over 6 months? I wanted tonight to be special baby. That's all and I invited some of your friends here." Just then the doorbell rings and she urges Logan to get the door grabbing the bottles of wine from him.

Logan walks over and opens the door he stands there to see his ex boyfriend Jason, his best girl friend Erin and his best guy friend Jesse. "Wow! Hi guys how are you doing? Its so great to see all of you." Pulling them all to him he hugs them all. "Come in! Cook made enough food for a small army." Logan leads them all to the dining room where the appetizers are waiting. Jason walking far enough behind to check out Logan. Jason smiles thinking _wow he looks even better now than back then. California has done Logie good._

They all begin to munch on the appetizers Mrs. Henderson filling all their glasses with wine. Everyone is having a good time. Just then the Mrs. Henderson's phone begins to ring and she steps out answering the call.

Logan is having such a good time and notices his mom walking out of the room not thinking anything of it he walks over giving Jason a huge hug, "Wow I have missed you Jason! Why don't you call me anymore? I miss our long late night talks." Jason smiles "Well I figured your new husband may not like them too much. So I just gave you your space. Where is Kendall by the way?" Logan's face changes and then says "Oh he couldn't make it. James and him are working on a project so I decided to come and visit. Its all good though."

Mrs. Henderson over hears Logan covering for Kendall as she picks up the phone. "Yes did you see anything?" Jack, the PI she hired says "Oh yes they went to Oahu luckily I paid the pilot off and he gave me all the details. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other they even fucked on the plane over here. I got some pics of them kissing coming off the plane. I am following them now…. Far enough away so they don't catch on. I already have the gate access code to the Schmidt Oahu estate. It wont be hard to get in and I already paid off the cook to let me get some good shots. I will be emailing you probably tomorrow Mrs. H." Katherine listens in disgust then says "Very good get it done… and you will get your reward." Smiles she hangs up the phone and walks back in to join the party.

Logan is in his element so happy to be with his friends and family. So comfortable here as cook urges them to sit. Dinner finally ready to serve. They all eat Jason never looking away from Logan. Erin pipes up "Hey Logan maybe we could all go out tonight you know do something get you out of the house. Maybe even take Presley she's 18 now." Logan smiles "Yea that sounds cool for sure… Lets go do something hit the town raise some hell I could do that and we don't have to drive I have a limo here for us." Jason and Jesse smile. "sounds like fun!"

They get finished and Logan and Presley go up to change. You can tell they are siblings having the same brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Presley being taller than her brother but still very beautiful she walks out wearing some shorts and a sparkly tank top her hair up on top of her head in a high curly ponytail. Thigh high boots add to the ensemble. Logan walks out wearing a pair of black board shorts and a tank top showing his nice muscles. Slipping on his new shades he is ready too. They walk down the staircase to join the others.

The limo is waiting out front and Logan asks "any good clubs? I feel like dancing tonight!" Jason smiles. "Yes there is this new one called Tonic hopping music and the best DJ lets go there. I am sure you could get in VIP for sure Logan." They head out and go to Tonic Logan calling ahead and ensuring them a place in the VIP section and access thru the back door. It takes about 20 min to get there stepping out they are brought into the VIP section which is on the 2nd floor all enclosed in glass. Bottles of Top shelf liquor are served Logan whipping out his credit card saying "Its all on me tonight guys drink do what you want." Presley smiles at her brother "Promise not to tell Mom or Dad?" Logan smiles "No baby sister have fun but you are going home with me got it?" Presley smiles "Yes Logan I know." Logan snaps his fingers and they line up a row of shot glasses filling them with Grey goose. Everyone picks up a glass and downs it.

Jason slips a bit closer to Logan leaning over and whispering in his ear. "Wow you wanna dance? It will be fun just like old times." Logan smiles looking over Jason once more remembering why they were together before. His sparkling blue eyes perfect athletic body and of course the dirty blonde hair. Logan takes his hand and leads him out to the crowded dance floor.

Jason smiles as he is being led to the dance floor. Logan is rubbing against him already feeling a bit tipsy due the wine and the 4 shots he has had. Logan isn't feeling any pain either as grind against each other. Their eyes meeting every once in a while as Logan suddenly feel just how aroused Jason is getting he steps back taking him by the hand. They head back up to the VIP area. Logan smirks "Getting a little hot and bothered Jason? Sorry I think I just drank a little too much." Logan is suddenly shut up as Jason grabs him kisses him. Logan is taken back Jason's mouth feeling so good but he pushes him away. "Jason no we cant I'm married remember?" Logan holds up his ring finger proudly displaying the ring that Kendall gave him that day. Jason looks at him "He doesn't deserve you Logan he cheated I know. We all know. We saw it… Its all over the internet the pictures everything we know why you are here. But you are staying with him? That's bullshit since when are you a pushover?" Logan is angry now Jason said the wrong thing moving closer to Jason he pushes him against the wall ramming his head into the glass. Logan's eyes filled with alcohol induced rage "Because damnit I love him he is my life and yes he cheated but I told him he could." Slamming his lips down on Jason's he brutally kisses him ramming his tongue down his throat. "how about you quit being a fucking tease and get out. What you want a piece of this now?"

Jason's eyes fill with tears as Logan shouts at him. Feeling his throat begin to close as the sheer strength of Logan's hand at his throat. He gives up then Logan kisses him unable to think he just stands there. "Y-y-yes Logan I do I always have. I'm still in love with you. That's why it kills me to see you with someone who wont give you his whole heart like I would." Jason is now crying and he slinks down the glass now scared he starts to move as Logan moves down. Logan gently takes Jason by the hand pulling him up gently and hugging him. "Jason…. I'm sorry I let my rage and the alcohol do the talking. Are you hurt?" Jason looks into Logan's eyes. "No I'm fine… Can we get out of here?" Logan smiles handing his card back to the waitress. "We are gonna go just charge this. Pulling a 100 dollar bill out of his pocket. "this is for you." Gathering up the crew they all head back to the Henderson Mansion.

Logan sits with Jason and whispers to him "Stay with me tonight please? I wanna talk some more." Jason nods as the limo driver drops Jesse and Erin off at Jesses place obviously they were dating so its all good. The rest of them head back to the mansion.

Presley quickly says goodnight heading up to her room as Jason and Logan head up on the elevator to his private suite atop the house. They step off the elevator and Logan brings Jason to the living area of his suite turning on the fireplace with one click then sitting down next to him on the couch. "Now what do you mean you are still in love with me?"

Jason smiles leaning over his blue eyes meeting Logan's. "Yes Logan Phillip Henderson I do still love you. I never stopped. I have not been with anyone else since high school. Its always been you. I thought it would be better to let you go to LA and move on. I knew I would be no competition to them." Logan suddenly feels the emotion come over him unable to utter a single word he just pulls Jason close to him hugging him. "Why didn't you tell me this before. It took me a long time to get over you Jason. I wanted to be with you I wanted you to come to LA remember?" Jason smiles "Yes I know but that was your dream not mine. I needed to stay here. I am not an actor or singer and I refused to let you support me out there so I stayed here. Then when I found out you were in love with Kendall I thought ok time to move on. But I couldn't then when your mom called and said you were coming I jumped at the chance to see you. Then I looked up the internet and boom there the pics and video were and I knew I had to see you then." Logan smiles remembering all those times with Jason remembering how hard it was for him to say goodbye to Jason. Jason says "Logan I know you still love Kendall but is there any part of you that could love me? Even a small part?" Logan looks into Jason's eyes. "Yes there is a part of me that will always love you Jason. You were my first my only before Kendall. I love you still to this day but not as much as I love Kendall. But if you will accept only a part of this heart then how can I say no?" Jason smiles and looks into Logan's eyes. "I will take whatever you will give me." Logan leans in and kisses Jason's lips so lightly then pulls away. "We need to take this slow ok I want you to stay with me. But no sex not yet I am not ready for that but I would love to fall asleep in your arms tonight. After we both shower of course." Jason smiles. "Yes of course. I can do that."

Logan gets up and gets in the shower, quickly showering he gets out and towels off as Jason comes in. Jason showers himself then they get in the large bed falling asleep in each others arms.

**So what do you think? New character… please review I need to know where to go with this… Love all my readers ~BTRKoganLover **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hard Days Work**

**Chapter 19 **

**By BTRKoganLover**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this I am having a bit of writers block and wondering where I want to take this story… So this will be a combined chapter. I think I should bring Carlos back into this too so he will be coming back in too…. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Paradise or no?**

**Oahu, Hawaii**

James and Kendall get off the jet kissing and then heading over to the SUV that is waiting for them. Cuddling close together in the back seat as the driver loads up their luggage. James is smiling "Wow I have always loved Hawaii how long til we get to your house Kendall?" Kendall smiles "Oh only about 15 minutes this runway is right on our property. The house is deep in the tropics, I cant wait to take you on a hike today and show you. Its beautiful here." The driver moves back into the seat looking back to see the car waiting he smiles. "Ok gentleman we shall be to the house very soon."

The PI is following far enough behind that he is unnoticed as he parks his car far from the house. Slipping close enough for his long range lens to get a good look at the two men walking into the house.

James and Kendall move into the house and head straight to the bedroom to change. Kendall then comes out and talks to the Private chef. "We will be gone for a couple of hours and I would like a small picnic lunch to take with us in a backpack please." The chef smiles "Yes I will get that ready right away Kendall no problem." She goes about her work preparing some good food and packing in the picnic backpack.

James walks out of the bedroom wearing a tank top his favorite shades and long board shorts along with his favorite hiking boots. Kendall smiles thinking just how hot James looks walking over he pulls him close. "Jamie baby you look so hot." Kissing James' neck. James moans "MMMM Kendall baby we are never gonna get to go on that hike if you don't stop." Kendall whimpers and stops walking over to the closet and pulling out a large towel and slipping a little something into his pocket. The chef comes out with the backpack. "you are all set Kendall, the food is all in there Dinner will be ready tonight at 8." She smiles at Kendall. Then Kendall takes James by the hand and they head out the back door and into the tropical path. The PI quickly walks behind them and staying far enough behind that he goes unnoticed.

**Back in Texas**

Logan wakes up with Jason in his arms he smiles rubbing his fingers down his cheek. _Wow I forgot how good it was to wake up with someone in your arms who is willing to do whatever you want. Jason is gorgeous I have missed him so much but what about Kendall? I know I still love him I wonder how Jason will feel about Kendall? Hmmm need to ask him._

Jason wakes up and sees Logan staring at him deep in thought. Jason leans up pressing his lips to Logan's soft lips a small moan escapes his lips. "Good morning Loganater…. Mmmm it feels so good to wake up next to you." Logan smiles kissing Jason back… "Feels good to wake up with you too baby. I need to have a talk with you about some things after breakfast. Please?" Jason smiles "yes of course baby I'm here for you. Why don't we get dressed before your mom comes up and sees us like this?" Logan and Jason walk over to his closet and pull out some clothes. Its easy since they are just about the same size. Then they head down to breakfast.

Logan smiles the distinct smell of omelet's and bacon cooking his two favorites as he walks into the kitchen. "Good morning Mr. Logan and hello again Mr. Jason please pick out your ingredients for your omelet's and I will make yours next." she flips two waffles out as Logan walks over to the island filling a bowl with two different cheeses bacon ham and some red peppers. Jason does the same filling his bowl with all three cheeses and red peppers, broccoli and spinach. Logan suddenly remembers that Jason is a vegetarian.

The guys go and sit down at the table with Presley and Mrs. Henderson waiting for cook to bring out their omelet's. "Good morning Mom, Jason stayed over and he will be staying with us while I am in town I hope that is ok." Mrs. Henderson smiles "absolutely, you know I love Jason like another son he is always welcome here." Cook brings out the omelets to the guys. They eat them down and Logan looks up at Jason. How about we go out today? Maybe go for a drive or maybe to Dallas? What do you think?" Jason smiles "Yes but we need to stop at my place I need to get some clothes and things ok?" Logan says "yeah."

Logan looks at his mom "We will be out for the day so don't expect us for dinner ok?" Mrs. Henderson "That's fine I have meeting tonight at the country club and Presley and I are going out shopping after breakfast. That's good I can give cook the day off she will appreciate that." Logan rises from the table calling the driver. Jason and him walking out to the driveway as they get in the backseat. Logan says "I hope you don't mind me saying that I know we haven't talked about it but I want you to stay with me while I am here. I have missed you so much Jason." Jason smiles leaning over kissing Logan's lips "I don't mind… not at all.. All I would be doing is sitting in my penthouse doing nothing so this is all good."

Logan's phone start to ring he smiles seeing who it is. "Hey Carlos what's up enjoying your time off?" Carlos smiles and says "Yes I am. I cant get a hold of James or Kendall do you know where they are?" Logan's face falls as he hears that. "they aren't at James house?" Carlos says "No and their phones are off. I just wondered if you knew." Logan suddenly feels very angry. "Well Carlos I am not their keeper and to be honest I am pissed now. Thanks for letting me know I need to go. I will see you when I get back." Carlos says "Ok Logan see you when you get back." Logan hangs up his phone and begins to dial James' phone. Getting his voicemail first thing. Logan then calls Kendall's phone. The same thing he slams his phone down his eyes suddenly filling with tears. "God Damnit Where the fuck are they? Why are they doing this to me? Kendall is my husband and James is my best friend. I cant believe they are doing this to me?" Jason hops over and pulls Logan to him. "Oh baby I have no idea… but they are idiots for doing this to you. I tell you baby. They don't deserve you." Logan suddenly looks into Jason's eyes and grabs him kissing him hard and deep. His nails pulling at Jason's shirt. The limo driver comes over the speaker. "We are here Mr. Logan." Logan pulls away from Jason "thank you we will back shortly." Logan quickly gets out of car Jason and him making their way up to his penthouse as soon as they get off Jason's private penthouse their clothes are coming off in pieces flying everywhere.

**TBC…**

**So did you like it? Ready for some angry sex? What do you think? ~BTRKoganLover **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hard Days Work **

**By BTRKoganLover**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Ok this chapter is all Logan and Jason… I know some of you don't like him but its gonna be all good for sure! Angry sex going on for sure! Plus I am staying up all night tonight so I'm gonna see how many chapters I can get done so here goes…**

**Chapter 20: Angry Sex and what happened?**

Logan pushes Jason hard against the wall. His eyes filled with anger and lust As he hoists Jason up and ramming him down on his cock. Jason screams out in pain as his ass is invaded with Logan's large shaft. Logan starts pumping into Jason hard his teeth biting into the skin of Jason's neck hard suddenly tasting blood in his mouth. Spitting it out onto the floor. Jason starts to whimper in pain. Logan completely consumed in his anger and lust he hears it. "What cant take it you little fucker… You will like it quit whimpering like a little bitch!"

Jason starts to cry his body wracked with sobs not thinking it would be like this. "Please Logie it hurts please stop!" Logan picks him up off his shaft and throwing him to the floor. "Fine sorry whatever your gonna be a little bitch now too? I'm fucking done! You can stay here I will go find someone who can take it." Logan stomps off and grabs his clothes getting dressed and leaving.

Jason just lays there on the floor whimpering seeing the blood coming from his ass he gets up and heads to his bathroom noticing the large pool of blood left on the stark white carpet. Crying and unable to think he just goes and gets in the tub and letting the water fill the tub and swallow him up…

Logan stalks out of the penthouse clearly angry and his hair all messed up. Knocking on the window… "Just drive until I tell you to stop…" Limo feels the car start to move. Opening the bar in the back and drinking straight from the vodka bottle he leans back. Pressing the call button "Take me back home I need to relax" Knowing he will have the house to himself that is where he goes. The limo driver goes to Logan's house pulling into the gate and dropping Logan off at the door. "Stay close I might need you later got it?"

"Yes Mr. Logan I will be close by for sure." Logan walks into the house and heads straight up to his room carrying the bottle of vodka. Sitting down on his couch he drinks straight from the bottle as the tears begin to flow. Unable to hold back anymore sobs wrack over his body… shaking he gets in the fetal position as the bottle lands on the floor. Luckily there is little left in the bottle and so very little lands on the red carpet that blankets his whole room. Logan unable to think or anything begins to dial Kendall's number once more. He gets his voicemail once more "Kendall Francis Schmidt Please call me back I need you please. I don't care anymore I need you. Right Now. Please call me back" Dropping his phone on the floor it starts to ring. Finally having hope he answers without even looking at it. "Kendall baby?" Carlos says "No its me Carlos. Logan are you ok? You sound bad!" Logan starts to cry "No I am not 'los I need a friend. Could you please come? I can arrange it." Carlos is quite worried and he says "No I will just get in the jet and I will be there give me 3 hours Logie." Logan lays down and just hangs up finally letting the phone fall on the floor.

Carlos hurriedly packs a bag racing to his private hanger and sees the pilot fueling up as he walks up to him. "How quickly until we get Dallas Airport Felipe?" Felipe turns around to look at Carlos smiling. "Mr. Pena we shall be there in about 2 hours or so." Carlos smiles "Yes Felipe that works." Carlos boards the jet and quickly gets buckled. Leaning back in his seat he closes his eyes hoping that Logan will be ok. Felipe lands the jet and pulls it over into the private hanger he called before. Carlos gets off the plane and right into the car. The driver quickly speeds to the Henderson mansion.

Logan awakes to the sound of the buzzer for the gate in his room walking over to the video monitor he presses the button allowing the familiar car into the gate and seeing Carlos hurry into his house. Carlos rides up in the elevator and quickly emerges. He sees Logan laying on the black leather couch and quickly rushes over. "Oh my god Logan you look horrible! Are you drunk?" Logan looks at 'los "No that has warn off I just can't do it anymore. I hurt Jason… I was so angry and I threw him on the floor 'los. I am a horrible person I need Kendall I cant take this anymore I just wanna die Carlos. Please just put me out of my misery PLEASE!" Carlos picks Logan up "No Logan you aren't gonna die… Your gonna get up and take a shower we are leaving. I know where Kendall and James are. We are going to go get them fuckers. I'm packing your shit we are going." Carlos had found out from Kendall's mom Kathy that they went to Oahu to the compound and he intended on taking Logan there.

Logan got up and walked into the shower and washed himself. Getting out he walks into his room seeing all his bags packed and ready to go and looking into the eyes in the petite Latino man in front of him. "wow you packed my stuff that quick?" Carlos laughs "You were in there for 30 minutes prettying yourself up." Logan laughs " oh yea I guess I was. We ready to go then? Let me call my mom and let her know I am leaving." Logan looks for his phone finding it and dialing his moms number. "Mom I'm leaving sorry I know. I just cant take it. I am going to go get Kendall. I need him. I love you. I will see you soon ok? Love you bye." Hanging up the phone he quickly grabs his stuff and calling the driver. "Yes your off the hook I am leaving thank you for your service." He also pulls out his phone and dialing Maddy. "Maddy I am leaving Texas I am headed to Hawaii. I will be back in LA soon." Maddy smiles "Are you going after Kendall Logan?" Logan smiles "Yes I am."

Carlos and Logan make it to the hanger and await the return on the pilot. Felipe Rodriguez comes from around the corner and getting aboard the plane. "Hello again Mr. Pena and Hello Mr. Henderson, I filed the flight plan and we have to refuel but we should be ready to fly in about 30 minutes make yourselves comfortable its gonna be a long flight." Logan smiles "Thanks Man."

Carlos and Logan move to the back of the jet and start to munch on the trays of food laid out for them. Logan suddenly very hungry and drinking lots of water knowing he will need to have a clear head on his shoulders. Carlos smiles as he loads up a plate with food munching away on his favorite Mexican restaurant Casa Ole. The pilot comes over the speaker. "We are ready to take off it will be a long flight please fasten your seatbelts and we shall go." Logan and Carlos buckle up and after they get in the air they unbuckle and Logan begins to suck down the water. "you didn't tell them we were coming there did you?" Carlos smiles "Hell no it will be a total surprise to them."

They endure the long flight across states and oceans and finally land at Kendall's private landing strip. Logan and Carlos and ready to get off the flight just as Logan's phone begins to ring its his mom. "Logan are you coming back to Texas?" She asks. Logan says "No mom I am sorry I know you had stuff planned but I have to get to the bottom of this. I cant stand it anymore. I have to go we are here just getting ready to get off the plane mom I will call you later. I love you Bye!"

Logan puts his phone in his pocket and walks off the plane with Carlos. A car is waiting for them to take them to the compound. Logan and Carlos get in and ride…

**TBC**

**Hey so what did ya think? Yes I stayed up all night with a friend trying to win a contest to write this! Please rate and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hard Days Work**

**By BTRKoganLover**

**Chapter 21 **

**A/N: Well that last chapter was a bit much I guess… Wow ok.. Here we are all the men of BTR are together What will happen? Rated M for reasons!**

**Chapter 21: Paradise Lost**

Kendall and James are walking thru jungle Kendall in the lead knowing just where he wants to go. There is a beautiful waterfall deep in the jungle he would love to take James to. Its about a mile hike in. The air warm and humid it will be nice for swim one they get there.

The PI is well on his way in following them when his phones goes off. Forgetting to turn it off he sees his targets stop dead in their tracks. Kendall turns around "Did you hear that Jamie? Are you fucking kidding me?" Kendall takes off in a run after who he thought to be the paparazzi "You fucking asshole you might as well stop I am a lot younger than you." The PI stops as Kendall wrestles him to the ground. "Who the fuck are you with give me that fucking camera!" Kendall snatching the camera from him smashing it opening it up and taking the memory card out. "Tell me who the fuck you are right now!" The Pi scrambles up. "I am Larry I was hired by Mrs. Henderson. I am a PI not a pap!" James and Kendall stands there dumbfounded. "when did she hire you?" "Two days ago. I will leave I promise. Just let me leave I will tell her I have nothing just let me go." Kendall smirks "Yes go but I still get everything." Kendall grabs James' hand "Come on… I'm suddenly feeling like going back to the house baby. We can have some fun there… eat this lunch and relax." James smiles as they walk back to the house.

They walk in the back door of the house. James goes about pulling everything out of the basket and setting the small table out on the patio. Settling in Kendall smiles picking him up and holding James in his arms and in his lap. "I love you so much Jamie I hope you know that." Feeding James small bits of food and kissing him things get heated. Kendall picks James up and carries him the master bedroom kissing him all the way there laying him gently down on the bed and taking James clothes off leaving him laying there completely naked. Kendall slowly strips off his clothes and joins James on the bed Kendall's hands rubbing over James' muscles. "Wow you are beautiful baby." Kendall capturing James lips in a kiss gently as he lays on top of him the erections rubbing together a moan escaping both of their lips.

Logan and Carlos pull up to the gate and Logan puts in the combination knowing this place quite well from all the times Kendall and him had visited there. Walking into the front door they hear moans coming from the Master bedroom. Logan loses it tear filling his eyes he runs to the door walking into the room looking at his best friend and husband making out naked in the bed. "Kendall… hey too wrapped up in your boy toy to notice there are people in your fucking HOUSE!" Kendall turns over in shock to see Logan in front of him and Carlos behind him. James covers up suddenly feeling very under dressed. "Logan oh my gosh what are you doing here? What did your Mommy tell you where we were? Get out and let us get dressed." Logan and Carlos walk out. Logan finally succumbs and starts to cry. "I cant do this Carlos. Its over he doesn't even love me anymore. I know it. This was a mistake. I'm leaving. Why would he bring him here? We came here on our HONEYMOON." Logan gets up and heads for the door he feels a hand touch his shoulder stopping him turning around his eyes meet green. "No Kendall I am leaving. Forget it save your breath ok yes we're over right. You wanna be with him right? Let go of me" Logan pulls Kendall's arm away and walks to the door.

"Logie, wait please I love you. You are my husband don't leave me please." Kendall's eyes filling with tears. "Logan turns around and walks back to Kendall pulling him close kissing his lips. Slow and gentle. "Can we please go talk somewhere? Alone?" Kendall looks at Jamie. "Jamie I will be back ok. Hi by the way Carlos we will be back." Walking out the door as they head towards the private beach. Walking hand in hand. Kendall sits down in the lounger Logan sitting down next to him. Logan says " I have left you messages you didn't answer your phone Kendall. I went crazy I practically raped my ex boyfriend over you. Why would you bring him here? Where we went on our honeymoon. I am hurt." Kendall sighs. "You put so many rules on us Logan we couldn't do anything but hole up in his house and that hurt James. I don't want to hurt James. I love him so I brought him where I knew we could be alone." Logan sighs " So you love him so much how can you love two people? I just cant handle this. You have hurt me so badly I feel like I want to die. I am slipping into this depression. I was so close to doing it this time Kendall. Carlos saved me. Now I come here and I see you too in bed with each other you telling him you love him. Then you have the fucking nerve to tell me to get out? Of the room where we made love so many times? I don't see why I am even here. You cant love me anymore." Kendall says "I do love you Logan Phillip Henderson. Its just James now has a part of that love also and yes I did tell you to get out. I have suddenly seen what its like to be with someone who lets me have some control and I suddenly found my balls to be blunt. To be honest, You have the nerve to say anything to me after you sent your Mommies PI after us? Not fucking cool! Also then you practically rape your ex? Yes Logan I know it all. Get off your fucking high horse." Logan gets angry "Yes you know why I practically raped Jason. I was upset because I found out you had fucking brought your boy toy here. He was trying to comfort me and I blew. That's what the fuck happened. No I didn't know that she hired a PI I swear that. I had no idea. Why didn't you answer my phone calls?" Kendall smirked. "You told me that you weren't gonna talk to me until you got back to LA so I left my cell phone at home so I wouldn't be tempted to call you." Logan's face falls now remembering he said that the night in the hotel room. "Yes ok I got it. Where do we go from here?" Kendall leans over "I am willing to do as you say but you have to realize I'm not gonna hide what I have with James. You will have to share or we are over." For emphasis Kendall pulls off his ring. "Your choice" Logan looks down at the ring taking it into his hand then slipping it back on Kendall's finger. "This ring means forever. We are each others forever remember?" Logan leans over kissing Kendall pulling him close to him the kiss deepening. "I love you Kendall Francis Schmidt forever. Now it seems I have to go back to Texas and confront my mother. I will be back in LA in a couple of days. I would like you and James back then ok?"

**TBC..**

**Hope you like it! Tell me what you would like to happen next! please rate and review…..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hard Days Work**

**By BTRKoganLover**

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: First I want to apologize to all of you for not updating my real life has been so hectic lately. Plus I needed a bit more inspiration so here goes. I hope you like it! The italics in a here is a dream sequence!**

**Chap 22: Back home to Texas**

Kendall and Logan walk back to the compound and Logan walks over to James. "I gave in don't make me regret what I did James. You've won I hope you know what you have done." Logan walks to Carlos. "Please come with me to Texas I'm gonna need backup talkin to my mother apparently she hired a PI to track these two. Plus I need to talk to Jason." Carlos smiles "Absolutely Logie I will go."

Walking out of the compound Carlos and Logan head to the jeep waiting at the gate. "I gave in Carlos I let him be with James. He finally stood up to me… I can't live without him and he wants James to be a part of our lives. Little does Kendall know but two can play this game. I am bringing back Jason with me. That is if he will have me." Carlos smiles knowing this will cause more problems. "You know this will cause more problems right? Logie are you sure you want to cause more problems?" Logan smiles "Its ok he will have to deal with it."

Pulling up to the hanger and getting aboard the plane and taking the long flight back to Texas. Logan falls asleep and the dreaming comes:

_Logan gets off the plane to see Jason's face and body waiting for him at the gate. Logan runs over picking him up and kissing him gently. "Baby I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt I took it out on you for what Kendall was doing to me. It will never happen again. I love you Jason." Jason smiles holding Logan in his arms "Its ok Logie Bear I love you too much for this hold me back. I want us to be together too. Always. I never wanted you to leave me Logie NEVER." Pulling logan close to him Jason kisses him long and passionately and they walk hand in hand out of the airport and to the awaiting car. _

Carlos looks over at Logan noticing he is smiling in his sleep. Carlos moves next to him and sits watching Logan sleep. Carlos rubs his fingers along Logan's cheek and then gently across his jaw thinking. _Wow he is so angelic when he sleeps so at peace and that smile wow. Wait what am I thinking. Carlos pena jr. you are STRAIGHT. Ok Maybe not but no one must know. My family would disown me. Stop that Carlos. _Moving his hand away Carlos leans down pressing his lips to Logans suddenly Logans eyes open. "Carlos what are you doing?" Carlos begins to stutter "uuughhh nothing I jjjussst wanted to know what it was like to kiss you. You looked so peaceful sleeping there." Logan smiles and pulls Carlos lips back to him kissing him full on the lips. "Did you feel anything Carlos?" Carlos is panting for breath as he manages to lie to Logan. "No nothing sorry Logie. I guess it was worth a try." Carlos heart is pounding in his chest as he gets up. "What about you Logan? Anything?" Logan smiles "Yes maybe a little but its all good 'Los." Carlos smiles "Ok well I have to go piss."

Carlos walks into the tiny bathroom at the back of the plane quickly pulling his cock out. Jerking hard and fast as he makes himself cum into the toilet wishing that was Logans hand jerking him. Biting his bottom lip hard to keep quiet and he flushes his load down the toilet. Wetting down a washcloth he wipes off his hands and face with it then leaving the small bathroom and joining Logan again. Logan smiles as he sees Carlos walking knowing he lied to him feeling so hot and bothered after the hot latinos lips were on his but not wanting to add more drama he pushed it away. "Carlos what made you kiss me? I never knew you even liked guys." Carlos smiles "I guess you could call me bi-curious you know James is bi too." Logan smiles "Really? Hmmm that gives me an idea." The pilot comes over the loudspeaker. "Gentleman please fasten your seatbelts we are making our descent into Dallas now we will be landing in about 10 minutes." Carlos slips over next to Logan buckling up as he is hand holds Logans. Logan smiles down at the interlaced fingers.

They both get off the plane and walk right down to the car waiting for them on the tarmac as Logan slips in the backseat with Carlos giving the driver his address as they make their way back to Logans home. Pulling in the driveway Logan gets out quickly followed by Carlos storming into the house. Presley is atop the grand staircase "Presley where is Mom?" Presley can tell Logan is infuriated. "In the family room Logan. Good to see you." Logan makes his way to the back of the house seeing his mom sitting at on the sofa. "Wow Logan I didn't think you were coming back. Oh Hi Carlos. How are you?" Logan walks over to his mother. "what the fuck were you doing sending a PI after Kendall and James. I want answers right fucking now. I almost lost Kendall because of you. NOW TELL ME MOTHER." Carlos looks "I think I will go see Presley." Logan looks over "Please stay Carlos I need a witness to this." Logans mother looks over at her son eyes filled with tears "He was hurting you. I know what he did I think he needed a dose of his own medicine. I thought you would dump him. I am so sorry Logan I love you and I hate to see you hurt by anyone. You left us here because of him and that damn band. We never see you I am beginning to hate you being famous. You never have time for your own family. Your own father made up a business trip just so that he didn't have to see you." Logans eyes fill with tears "Oh I see because I am following my dream I am screwing up YOUR LIFE. You have this house because of my LIFE. You never come to California to see me even though I ask all the time. Sorry I don't get many breaks. I knew it. You are ashamed of me aren't you mom?"

Logans mom says "No I am not I just wish you could come home more often. If Kendall weren't in the way then maybe you could come see us more often. Presley and I love you so much Logan. Your tearing this family apart." Presley walks in the family room "Logan I always wanna come out and see you just for the record. She wont let me!" Pointing to her Mother. "She thinks its not appropriate for me to stay in a house with married gay men. That is why she doesn't come." Logan begins to cry and Carlos walks over grabbing his hand "Logan you don't need to hear anymore lets go." Presley looks at them "Please take me with you I want to be with Logan and Kendall. Please I need to get out of the god forsaken town."

Logan looks at Presley. "Yes go pack a bag and take the necessities we will send for the rest later." Logan looks at his Mother. "Until I find it ok for Presley to come back here she will be living with Kendall and I and if you want to see her you will have to come out to California. By the way, give it a month because I don't want to talk to you." Turning around Logan walks up to Presleys room. "Presley I need to go see Jason. Carlos will stay here with you and help you pack." Logan walks over to Carlos and hugging him. "thank you 'los I couldn't of done that without you being here. I love you man!" Kissing his cheek Logan walks out of the house. Pulling out his cell phone he calls Jason's cell.

Jason notices the number on his phone its Logan hitting answer. "Logan hi!" Logan smiles "Hi Jason are you at your house I need to see you please?" Jason smiles "Yes Im at my house I thought you left that's what your mom told me." Logan says "I did leave but I am back now we need to talk baby. Ill be there in 10 min."

Jason is walk ing back and forth in his house as he hears the buzzer allowing logan to come up on the elevator. Jason meets him at the elevator. "Logan, I thought I would never see you again." Logan pulls Jason close kissing him gently " Are you ok I am so sorry about the last time we were together. I didn't mean to hurt you like that at all. You know me." Jason says " I know you didn't mean it. that's why I just let it go. I don't wanna lose you again Logan please tell me what I have to do." Logan smiles "come with me to California. I will not be coming back to Texas for a long time. I just told my mother off and Presley is coming to live with Kendall and I." Jason smiles "your still with Kendall? I thought you guys were over? Yes I will come to Cali with you. Where will I live?" Logan smiles "I have your place covered my personal assistant set you up in Penthouse in Malibu close to Kendall and I's house. So pack your necessities and we will have the movers bring the rest." Jason smiles and pulls Logan into a kiss "I love you I hope you know that." Logan says "good because I love you too. Grab your things we need to get going soon."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review…..~BTRKoganLover**


End file.
